The Autumn Fairy Tale
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: Kyo joins the theater guild to make up for his failing grades. Soon, he falls for his leading lady who secretly likes Yuki.Then he learns something about her that will change their lives forever. Will the fairytale soon end? R&R please Chapter 11 up! sorr
1. Preparations

The Autumn Fairy Tale

Chapter I: Preparations for the Play

Everything was in the shade of gold: shinning, sparkling.

All except Kyo Sohma's grades. Their literature teacher, Mrs. Oda, asked him to stay after class. So here he was seating in front of his teacher's desk, worried.

Mrs. Oda solemnly said, "Mr. Sohma, I can see the effort you are giving in my class. I appreciate that."

Dub-dub. Dub-dub, went Kyo's heart.

"But then again, those efforts are not enough. You have been failing a lot of subjects recently."

Dub-dub. Dub-dub.

"Meaning, even if you perfect the coming examinations, there's still 30 probability that you will fail."

Kyo's stomach lurched. He felt sick.

"So, I asked permission of the principal to help you make up for your grades. It's just simple. All you have to do is act."

"What?" Kyo asked, puzzled.

Mrs. Oda smiled. "I signed you up for one of the major roles in the upcoming school play."

"Don't worry," she added, seeing the anxious look on Kyo's face. "The theater club will be in charge of everything else :the script, the costumes, etc."

Just the, the door opened and a girl with long black hair and bangs came in. She looked around and when she saw Kyo, she looked scandalized. Kyo, likewise, looked appalled. Both of them pointed their finger at each other, saying, "You!"

Mrs. Oda chuckled softly and said, "Ms. Miko, please come in."

The girl did so and sat down on the other chair in front of the teacher's desk. She raised and eyebrow at Kyo and looked away.

"Now, Chiharu, I've found you a prince for the play. Surely, he's fit for the role, isn't he?" Mrs. Oda said, examining Kyo's face and features.

Chiharu looked at him, too, and said, "Maybe, but I don't want him to be my prince."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Sohma. The play you will be taking part of is Cinderella and you will be the prince while Ms. Miko is Cinderella," Mrs. Oda said, smiling.

Kyo was shocked, saying, "Why she? There are a lot of other pretty girls in the campus, but why she?"

Chiharu was enraged. She stood up and banged her hands on the table, making the teacher's things be thrown in different places. She faced Kyo and cried, "You speak like you know a lot about theater. If you were as intelligent as Yuki is then I would let you speak like that. But no! You didn't even pass the 5-item quiz Mrs. Oda gave us a while ago!"

Kyo was infuriated. He, too, stood up and banged his fists on the table. "Sorry, but I'm not Yuki. And who do you think you are, anyway? You don't even have a right to compare me with him!" he shouted.

"Mr. Sohma, Ms. Miko! Calm down, please!" Mrs. Oda said, standing up.

Chiharu breathed deeply and said, "There's a meeting in the theater Club Room." Then she stormed out of the room.

When she had closed the door behind her back, she bumped into Yuki.

"Is there a meeting today, Chi?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm on my way there now. Would you mind if we go there together?" Chiharu said.

"Ok then. Let's go?" Yuki said.

Chiharu smiled and walked away with Yuki.

Five minutes later, Kyo was in front of the Theater Club Room. He reluctantly opened the door and caught a glimpse of Chiharu walking around, talking and directing people to do this and that.

He was about to enter when he saw Chiharu approach Yuki, handing him a few pieces of paper. Yuki said something and both of them laughed.

Chiharu then caught sight of Kyo and approached him.

"Come in," she said. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Forget about what happenned a while ago. Let's start the practice," she added.

She then grabbed his hand and lead him to a chair where she handed him the script.

The next day of practice, Yuki was nowhere in sight. Chiharu was in a slight bad mood.

"Five days more and it'll be the schoolplay. Yuki says he needs to see the complete production the day after tomorrow. And we are only halfway through. We need to work double time to finish the production so we can spend the other days rehearsing.

Guys, I hope you understand why I'm acting like this. Our grades depend on this," she added.

She glanced at Kyo. Seeing that he was looking at her too, both of them turned away.

"Everybody, get back to work. Jin, we need the script for the last part of the play by tomorrow," she said approaching a be-spectacled boy behind a table in a corner.

She turned to a pig-tailed girl who was passing by, carrying pails of paint. She said, "Rika, what about the background and props?"

The other girl stopped to say, "The props are done. The house is finished. You can check on those later. The castle, on the other hand, we're still working on it. But I'm sure it'll be finished by tomorrow."

Then Rika went away.

Chiharu then turned to Kyo who was standing alone in the midst of all the fuss.

Chiharu approached him, saying, "The scene about the ball. We have to dance there. Do you know how to dance?"

"No," Kyo replied.

"It's okay. I'll just teach you then," she said.

She took his left hand and placed it on the right side of her waist. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. She took hold of his other hand.

_Oh no! I think our bodies are too close,_ Kyo thought. _What if I transform into a cat in front of her? I have to do something!_

He tried to move a little farther from her but she pulled him back again, closer this time.

"Stay put. You have to learn this or you'll ruin the play!" she said.

Kyo closed his eyes for he knew any second now he will hear a popping sound and all they will see is an orange cat in his place.

To his surprise, he didn't. He opened his eyes again and saw his human body still there.

"Kyo? Are you listening? I told you to step your left foot after me!" Chiharu said, looking up at him, her bright blue eyes narrowing.

"Come on, I said step your left foot here!"

Kyo did so but accidentally stepped on her right foot instead.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. Let's just try again."

One by one the Theater club members left, leaving the two for the next fifteen minutes with which that same dialogue was repeated many times because Kyo kept on accidentally stepping on Chiharu's feet.

Finally, Chiharu flopped down on the floor, touching her feet and flinching everytime she did so.

"Sorry," Kyo said as he sat down on the floor beside her. "Does it hurt too much?"

"Not really," Chiharu said, chuckling. "You're a fast learner, you know."

Kyo blushed.

Chiharu giggled again. Then she asked softly, "You have some relatives of yours who will watch the play, haven't you?"

Kyo looked at her saying, "Of course. Let's see. Yuki'll watch, my cousins Haru, Kagura, Momiji, Hatori and Shigure. Who else? Well, Tohru's not a relative but I think she'll watch, too. Why did you ask anyway?"

"You're so lucky, you have relatives of yours who'll watch you," she said, bending her head so low that her hair covered her face.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked stupidly.

"My parents are divorced. My father lost communication with us since then and my mother is in France, working. All I have with me are my nanny and some other maids. I grew up all alone, with no one ever attending school meetings or watching presentations that I join in. I know it's kinda childish but…" she narrated softly, "it hurts…"

Her voice faded away and a few drops of tears fell on her lap.

Kyo didn't know what to do so he said, "I know what you mean. All my life most people in our clan disregard me because of who I am. That was the reason why decided to live with my master in the forest. I mean, I studied martial arts and he was the one who taught me. He loved me like I was his real son but I longed for the love of my real parents."

Both of them fell silent.


	2. Operation 1

Chapter II: Operation 1: Find Out Who She Is

Kyo was watching television at home when the doorbell rang.

"Tohru, answer it," Kyo said.

Tohru, who was in the kitchen preparing lunch, went to the door and opened it. When she came back, she was holding a big box.

"It's a package for you, Kyo," she said, handing him the box and returning back to the kitchen.

Shigure came out of his room and sat in front of the television with Kyo.

"What's that?" Shigure asked, pointing at the box beside Kyo.

"Nothing, just for the play," Kyo replied.

"What play?" Shigure asked.

"Why are you being so interrogative? You are so abrasive," Kyo spat..

Just then, Yuki came in, saying, "The play he's talking about is the Cinderella play." He sat across Kyo on the floor.

Shigure laughed aloud and said, "Really, Kyo! Who will you be playing the role of? Cinderella?" He laughed again.

"Shut up, Shigure!" Kyo shouted, blushing furiously.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because of Shigure's joke or because of Chiharu?" Yuki teased.

"Chiharu?" Shigure asked, now curious.

"Chiharu Miko? The president of the Theater Club?" came Tohru's voice from the kitchen.

Haru came in and said, "That pretty girl who looks like a doll?"

"Haru! You're not lost again, aren't you?" Yuki asked as Haru sat down beside him.

"No, just want to stay for lunch," Haru replied.

"Good, as long as not forever. I'm getting allergies everytime you stay here," Kyo said.

"Watch your mouth, cat-boy," Haru spat back.

Electricity sparks flew from their eyes to each other.

"There you go again!" Shigure said, sighing.

Then Tohru came in with their lunch and laid it on the table before them. She sat down beside Kyo.

They were in the middle of the meal when Kyo spoke, "There's something peculiar about her, though."

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Chiharu. When we were practicing the dance, she pulled me close and I didn't turn into a cat," Kyo explained.

Everybody stopped eating.

"You didn't? How come?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know…"

That night, Shigure pulled out a book from his bookshelf.

He flipped through it's pages and stopped in the middle.

He read silently, "_There was a girl who befriended the cursed people._

_One day she tripped over a stone and she bumped into the cursed. The boy didn't transform into his animal form, much to everyone's surprise. But the girl wasn't their relative nor did she have connections with the family of the cursed before she met them._

_Soon, two cursed youths fell in love with her. She was in love with one of them but when she learned his true form, she nearly got crazy. All she did was cry, day and night. So they decided to erase her memory and let her start her life all over again, without them. _

Then Shigure remembered the girl named Chiharu. Could she be the girl in the legend? They had to find out.

The next day, Shigure told the others what he had found out.

"So, now, we have to find out if she really is the one, or what happened to Kyo was just a coincidence," Shigure concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Kyo asked.

"Simple. Just find any way to make her bump into you or something alike. You know, the circumstances wherein we tend to transform. Then tell me what happens."

The boys nodded. They all got up to go to school.

"Remember, don't be too sadistic!" Shigure called out to them.

"Shut up!" the youths replied in unison.

That morning in school, Haru saw Chiharu pass by.

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, hi!" said a surprised Chiharu.

Haru tried to get as near as possible to her as they talked.

"You're the princess in the play, aren't you?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she said uncomfortably, noticing that he was getting too near her.

Just then, Yuki passed by. Taking this chance to get out of the uncomfortable situation, Chiharu advanced toward Yuki.

Realizing that this was the chance to prove who she really was, Haru stretched his foot outward when Chiharu tried to run to Yuki.

Just as he planned, Chiharu tripped over Haru's foot and bumped into Yuki's chest.

She let out little scream as she fell into Yuki's arms. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and worry because his secret form might be revealed anytime now.

On the contrary, he didn't transform. He looked at Chiharu who was now blushing then to Haru, trying to ask him with his eyes how it happened. Haru merely shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Chiharu pulled herself away from him and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Sorry," then ran away.

Whispers followed her as she tear herself away from the crowd who had gathered there when the "accident" happened.

"How dare she!"

"I bet she's just trying to get herself close to him."

That afternoon in the practice for the play, Chiharu was not in the mood to practice. She was sitting on a chair holding the scripts before her but nothing would enter her mind. How could she embarrass herself in front if Yuki?

Kyo watched her curiously as she sighed and shook her head many times with her eyes closed.

Kyo approached her and said, "Hey."

She opened her eyes abruptly in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I-I'm memorizing," she replied hastily.

"Memorizing? How could you memorize if the paper is inverted?" Kyo pointed out.

Chiharu glanced down at her script. She was holding it upside down.

She blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Hey, how would you like to come over at my house to continue the rehearsal there?" Kyo said. He suggested this as part of Shigure's plan.

"I don't think I could come. I've humiliated myself in front of Yuki a while ago and I don't think I still have the guts to face him," Chiharu said softly.

"So is that why you're not in the mood to rehearse?" Kyo said.

Chiharu nodded.

"Hey, If you think that Yuki's reaction to your bloopers is more important than the play, then don't be a part of it anymore," Kyo retorted.

Chiharu looked at him suspiciously.

"I mean, my grades depend on this," he replied hastily. "Besides, I know Yuki. Girls blunder around him most of the time and he doesn't mind."

"Are you certain about that?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course I am," Kyo said.

Chiharu let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm ready to practice!" she cried. She stood up and started to walk when Kyo said, "You like him, don't you?"

She stopped all of a sudden so her back was parallel to Kyo's.

"You… Everyone likes him…" he said softly.

Chiharu looked back at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

But Kyo only shook his head and said, cheerfully now, "Come on! Let's practice!"

Chiharu shrugged her shoulders and cried, "What's gotten into him?"

That afternoon, Chiharu went to the Sohmas' home with Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Tohru. She felt a little uncomfortable but soon became at ease when Tohru chatted with her.

Shigure met them at the door.

"What food do you like best?" Tohru asked her as they entered the house.

"Anything, as long as there isn't poison in it," she replied, laying her things on the floor.

Tohru giggled. "Would you like sushi then?"

"Sure, Tohru."

Meanwhile, Kyo whispered to Shigure, "Don't do anything stupid or she'll kick me out of the play."

"Of course," Shigure whispered.

He turned to Chiharu, saying, "Um, Chiharu, have you met any person from the Sohma family before?"

Chiharu replied, "I don't think so. Well, I don't often go outside our house so I barely had the chance to socialize with other people."

She hesitated, then asked, "May I use the phone? I'll just tell the maids that I will be home late tonight."

"Sure, but where—"

Kyo kicked the back of Shigure's knee to prevent him from mentioning Chiharu's parents.

"Um, when you're done with the phone, could you just wait for me here? I'll just talk with this loony here,' Kyo told her as he dragged Shigure to the other room.

So only Yuki and Haru were left with Chiharu in the living room.

Yuki was doing his homeworks while Haru was watching the television silently.

When she was finished with the call, she sheepishly sat down on the floor with them.

Silence.

Suddenly, Yuki spoke without even looking up from his homework. "How's the play, Chi?"

Chiharu's eyes widened when she heard him address her. "It's fine,' was all she could respond.

"Don't forget the general rehearsal on Monday. We really need to see the production already. Anyway,' Yuki continued, "could you help me a little here? I know you're a great writer." He pointed at his paper.

Chiharu read his composition carefully and nervously. She then pointed out the very minor mistakes Yuki committed.

Meanwhile, Kyo told Shigure, "Don't mention her parents again, ok? She gets upset and all that. Anyway, get straight to the point if you want to know her 'ability'. We can't keep her too late in the night."

"Ok, ok, but I'll need your help. Also Haru and Yuki's," Shigure told him.

When they were all settled around the table (Shigure sitting behind one end, Yuki on the other, Kyo and Chiharu on the left side, and Tohru and Haru on the right), Shigure cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him, except Chiharu who was staring at her food and did not feel like eating it..

"Um, Chiharu, have you had any relationship or connection with the Sohmas even before you met these kids here?'

"I told you, I didn't,' she said, poking her food with the chopsticks.

"Well, how about relatives that are from our clan?"

"No," she said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, its just that…" Shigure looked nervously at Haru, Kyo and Yuki.

"Because you have a unique ability," Haru said impatiently.

"What!" Chiharu gasped, her blue eyes widening. Tohru looked confused.

"Haru!" Yuki exclaimed. Even Kyo looked at him with surprise. Shigure shook his head.

"Kyo," he sighed, motoning his head toward the door.

Kyo grabbed Chiahru by the hand and lead her out to the other room upstairs.

"What the heck are they talking about?" she cried, plumping herself on the bed which was Kyo's.

"Nothing," he replied, opening the window.

"What do you mean, nothing? I felt weird. Like I was being interrogated by the police for a crime I didn't even know I did!" she cried angrily.

She looked at Kyo who was standing on the window sill. Only his legs were visible to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw his legs go up.

"Just follow me," his voice said.

So she slowly climbed up the window ledge. She held onto Kyo's outstretched hand as she went up to the roof.

Then she nervously sat down beside Kyo.

"The wind's great here, isn't it?" she commented. "And you could see many stars."

No reply. She looked at him and saw that he was staring into space. She snapped to get his attention.

He looked at her. "Do you often stay here?" Chiharu asked, looking around. "It seems quite dangerous going up here.'

"I _always_ stay here."

"Don't you get bruised or anything?"

"No, because I am a cat."

"Funny. A cat, huh? Honestly, you should visit your doctor once in a while," Chiharu teased.

"No, I'm serious. I _am _a cat."

Chiharu looked at him, surprised. The wind suddenly blew hard, sending their hair and clothes flapping about.

"You're not serious, aren't you?"

"No. I am cat." He repeated. Once again he stared into space. Then suddenly, he started telling Chiharu about his clan, the curse, and her special ability.

Bit by bit Chiharu understood. She promised not to tell anyone about it and not to tell that Kyo told her so.


	3. The Play

Chapter III: The Play 

"Chi? I finished the poster. I need people to post it around the campus," Yuki said, showing her many copies of the poster for their play. She read:

The Theater Club, in cooperation with the Student Council, presents Cinderella: A Fairy Tale Come True Starring: Chiharu Miko 

and

Kyo Sohma 

Directed by:

Yuki Sohma 

For tickets, please contact any Student Council member.

In the background was a real big picture of Chiharu, wearing the gown costume, and Kyo, doning the prince costume. They looked both cute in it.

"What can you say?" Yuki asked.

"It's wonderful, Yuki! You're really great," she said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I better get going. I need to post these around. Don't forget the general rehearsal later, ok? See you," he said, walking away.

:The next day, the day of the play. Kyo was nervous, at the same time excited. He ate breakfast hastily, and by the time he finished, the make-up artist whom Chiharu hired exclusively for him arrived. He changed to his 'prince clothes' and had the make-up artist fix his hair. She put hairspay all over his hair and brushed it back, leaving thick stiff bangs that dangled on the right side of his forehead. She put a little powder on his face. She covered his lips with transparent lip gloss suitable for men.

"There," the make-up artist finally said, shoving him to the big mirror, "you look like a real prince.'

Chiharu, meanwhile, was in her room in her mansion-like house changing to the maid-dress Cinderella wore when she was in her stepmother's house. First, she put on a white tube-topped dress that reached just below her knees. This would be her underclothing when she changed to the long gown Cinderella will use for the ball and wedding. But in the meantime, she put on the faded blue maid-dress. She slipped on one of her white closed shoes. Then she went downstairs ro meet her own make-up artist., Maya. She sat down on the chair in front of the big mirror and Maya started the make-over.

Maya put face powder on Chiharu's porcelain-like skin. She darkened Chi's brows a little then proceeded to putting light-blue eye shadow on her lids, to emphasize Chiharu's blue eyes. Next, she covered her thin lips with bright pink lipstick, to put more flair to her doll-like face. Then Maya curled Chiharu's long black hair, starting from the part just above her ears and finishing at the tips. She tied a blue bandana around Chi's hair, now showing only her bangs.

Maya then said, "You may be wearing a maid's dress, Chi, but you look just like a princess."

"Man, your school's theater's big!" Shigure remarked as he, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Tohru and Hatori went to their reserved seats.

"Can't you just seat down without saying anything?" Haru said impatiently.

They watched as the theater was filled with students, parents and friends who came to watch the play. There was a babble of talk from and around them.

Just then, the voice of Yuki sounded all over the hall.

"Our dear visitors, the very much awaited play that the Theater Club and the Student Council have prepared is coming up. Our actors and actresses will be glad to receive your appreciation by clapping only."

The noise quieted down a little.

"In a few minutes, the play will start. We request for reasonable silence. Thank you very much."

The hall was filled with silence. The lights dimmed. And the lights focused on the stage. A lively tune with the piano played in the background. The curtains parted and the spotlight fell on a girl in blue maid's uniform, wiping the floor with a wet rug, a pail beside her. She was inside a relatively big house made of hard board. It was painted to look like a real house. There was a door at the left side of the house (which can really open). The right side of the house lead to the backstage and was covered a little by the curtains.

The girl said, her voice magnified many times by the small speaker pinned of her dress, "Wake up at 5 am, prepare Auntie's breakfast. At 6:30, the house must be squeeky clean before my stepsisters awaken. At 9 am, wash the clothes. At exactly 12 am, the lunch must be ready. Right after eating, wash the dishes."

She stood up, shaking her head, and she threw the rug inside the pail. She lifted it up, saying, "My life has never changed ever since. I was treated like a maid, and never like a family member that I really am."

She went to the right side of the house prop. She disappeared into the curtains and went to the backstage.

Then three girls wearing long hoopskirts came out of the backstage, talking loudly. One of them held a long gown in one hand.

"Have you heard about the party for the prince's birthday?" one said.

"Of course, I have! I wonder what I'll wear?" another said.

The one holding the gown spoke, "This is what I'll wear. But look! It's still had the stain from yesterday's party!"

The other two scowled and shook their heads, saying, "Only one person should take the blame for that."

The other sister nodded, then shouted, "Cinderella! Come here you stupid girl!"

Cinderella did, wiping her hands on her skirt. The moment she stopped in front of her stepsisters, one of them threw the gown in her face.

"You are so foolish! I told you to remove the stain from my dress!" she said. She prodded her finger on Cinderella's shoulder, making the gown fall from Cinderella's face to the floor. "Look at it, you stupid girl! Look!"

Cinderella picked up the dress and searched for the stain. She flipped the dress over and over until she found what she was looking for. She looked up at her stepsisters with teary eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! You think I'll pity you if you cry?" one said.

Cinderella shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go on! Wash it again! Don't come back here until you have removed that stain, is that clear?"

Cinderella nodded. Then her stepsisters pushed her away and she disappeared again into the backstage.

The three cruel girls laughed. Then their mother stepped in. She greeted her daughters, saying, "Oh! My beautiful princesses are awake!" She hugged them one by one.

Just then, there was knock on the door. The mother answered it. A young man who wore formal clothes was outside. He had five white envelopes in his hands.He said, "I am the prince's messenger. He sent me to give these to you. I shall go now."

The mother took the envelopes and the man started to walk away. The mother closed the door and happily told her daughters, "Girls! Girls! I have the prince's invitations!"

The girls squealed. They immediately took the envelopes from their mother's hands. They noticed that two envelopes were left.

"Mother," one asked, "for whom is the other invitation?"

"No one," she said, then tore an one of the envelopes that were left on her hands.

All four of them cackled loudly, sounding like witches. Suddenly, the mother stopped but her daughters continued to laugh.

"Stop!" she said.

Her daughters silenced at once. They looked nervously at each other.

The mother cried, "Cinderella!"

Cinderella came out of the backstage, saying, "Yes, Auntie?"

The mother looked at her with her eyes glinting with malice. She said, "You see, my dear, my daughters and I were invited to the prince's party tonight. And mind you, we will be gone for 'till very late. Keep the house clean, ok? I don't want to go home seeing that you have blown the house down."

All except Cinderella cackled. The sisters and their mother went to the backstage.

Cinderella sighed and said, "I can't believe I wasn't invited. Even if I am like a maid, I'm still a girl! And every girl in town was invited…"

Her voice faded away as she heard her stepmother and stepsisters come in. She stood aside as they bragged about their looks and clothes.

Finally, after a series of boasts, they decided to leave.

"Goodbye, Cinderella! Have fun!" they called as they closed the door behind them, cackling malicoisly.

Cinderella sighed again. She was about to go back to the other side of the house when she hear a knock on the door.

"Who could it be? Did Auntie left something behind?" she wondered aloud.

She opened the door and saw a strangely dressed woman holding a long thin silver stick in one hand.

"Hi, Cinderella!" she greeted.

Cinderella frowned, saying, "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

The woman frowned, too and said, "Why, I am your fairy godmother!"

Cinderella said, "Were fairy godmothers supposed to use the door when they show up?"

The audience laughed.

The fairy godmother looked at the audience thougtfull and said, "I never thought about that." The audience laughed again.

The fairy godmother turned back to Cinderella and said, "Oh, just let me in! We won't have time for the ball!"

Cinderella let her in and as she closed the door, said, "What ball?"

The other woman replied, "The prince's party, my dear! You are going to the prince's party!"

Cinderella cried, "Really?"

When the other woman nodded, she grabbed her fairy godmother's hands and started jumping up and down, squealing.

Suddenly, she stopped. She let go of her fairy godmother's hands and asked, "How?"

The other woman smiled and twirled the silver stick in her hand.

"What's that?" Cinderella asked.

"It's a magic wand, my dear!" the fairy godmother replied.

"So?"

The fairy god mother shook her head impatiently and placed her hands on Cinderella's shoulders then started to push her toward the backstage, saying, "You will now later!"

When they had disappeared from view, the curtains were drawn back together and the lights went out.

A few minutes later, the lights went back to the stage and the curtains parted. The setting was a large hall, with real people dancing merrily. And there, sitting on a golden throne at the end of the staircase that led to it, was the orange-haired prince. He was wearing a long-sleeved white top and pants. His top was quite short and a black cloth surrounded his waist. The hems of his clothes were golden and a long blue cape dangled at his back. He was sitting grumpily on his throne, his legs apart . His Left arm was rested on one arm of his throne while his right elbow was rested on the other, and his chin and right cheek rested on the open palm of his hand.

His aide was standing by his side, saying, "Your Highness, aren't you going down to dance with one of those ladies?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't?" he retorted.

"But, my prince, you can't just sit there and do nothing! This is your party!" his aide insisted.

"I'll give it to you, if you want, as long as you shut up," the prince spat..

The audience laughed.

Just then the music stopped. A beautiful girl with long curly hair entered. All stopped to look at her. The prince stood up in awe.

The girl was wearing a long blue gown whose skirt bulged at the back. Its long sleeves were tight in the upper-arm but loose in the lower arm. It was so long that it nearly covered her whole hands, but still showing her delicate fingers.

Anyway, the girl turned around, looking at the beautiful surrounding. The prince went down the stairs at once and approached her. The girl still had her back turned to him and stated walking backwards. They bumped into each other and the girl turned around in surprise, saying, "Holy cow!"

The audience laughed (In the audience, Kagura, Momiji, Tohru, Shigure and Hatori looked mischievously at haru).

The prince chuckled a little then held out his hand to the girl, asking her to dance.

The girl took it and they started to dance as the background music turned from lively to romantic.

Kyo looked at Chiharu. She looked very different from the usual childish girl Kyo had known. Her bangs were parted in the middle and were pinned to either side of her head. Her eyes sparkled differently. He could smell her mild sweet and almost romantic scent that he had never noticed before. He didn't know why but he could feel his heart beating very fast.

Just then, a clock sounded loudly, surprising both Kyo and Chiharu.

She almost forgot about the story! She was too busy looking at Kyo's unusually handsome and calm face. She suddenly broke free from Kyo's hands and started to run away. But she accidentally stepped on her long gown.

_Oh no! This isn't supposed to happen yet!_ she thought.

Too late. She fell flat on her face and her (fake)glass shoe went flying, nearly hitting Kyo in the face. Kyo backed away just in time. The audience laughed.

But there was no time to waste. Chiharu stood up again and started to run away. This time she was successful and she disappeared behind the curtains.

The prince picked up the shoe and his aide rushed to his side. The prince looked at the shoe, then at his aide. They both nodded and the curtains were drawn together. The lights dimmed.

Minutes later, the lights opened, the curtains parted and the house was there again. The sisters were talking angrily to one another.

"I can't believe the prince danced with her! I'm much lovelier than she is!"

"She ruined my night!"

"She's a scene-stealer!"

Just then their mother came out, telling them to keep quiet. Then there was a knock on their door again. this time, it was the prince and his aide who were outside.

"Oh! My good prince! Come in! Come in!" the mother said.

The prince and his aide came in. His aide held a cushion and resting on it was the glass shoe.

"I guess you have heard of the commotion last night. Well, I wanted to see my princess again. I knew that the only way is to fit this shoe on every girl's foot,"the prince said.

"I'll try first!'one sister said.

"Ok."

The prince tried to fit it on her foot but it didn't. Same happened with the other two.

Just then, a tired and weary Cinderella came in to start wiping the floor with the wet rug.

The prince noticed her and said, "How about you?"

Cinderella looked around then said, "Who, me?"

"Of course," the prince said impatiently, "Who else do you think I am talking to? The wall?"

The audienced laughed.

Cinderella walked over and tried on the shoe. It fit perfectly.

The prince took her hand and smiled.

The curtains were drawn together and a few minutes later it was parted again, revealing a new setting.

This one had many white curtains surrounding it. And there stood in the middle, the prince and Cinderella, (a happy romantic tune played in the background) bound to live happily ever after.

After a few minutes of standing there with fake smiles and holding hands, the curtains were drawn back for the last time.

The audience applauded, many even giving standing ovations.


	4. Surprise

_Hey guys! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for this chapter. I have been very busy with schoolwork lately. Anyway, hope you'll like this one as much as you have in the firt three chapters! Don't worry, I'll be updating soon! Thanks, you guys_!

**Chapter V: Surprise**

The next week in school, they did not have time to meet up with each other. Yuki was busy doing stuff for the Student Council while Kyo was serious in improving his marks. Chiharu was having way too much problems on the Theater Club's new play. Tohru was doing her own things while Haru was too busy sulking around the campus like he owned it.

After that tiring week, the Sohmas received a phone call from Chi's place. It was Shigure who answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Oh, good morning," a woman's voice said from the other end of the line. "This is Mrs. Yula."

"Oh!" Shigure said. "What can I do for you?" :"What!" Kyo exclaimed when Shigure told them what Grandma Yu had told him.

That would be nice," Tohru contradicted. "I mean, it might be difficult for her to adjust with what happenned to her family."

"I know, that's why we will cooperate with Mrs. Yula," Shigure said, nodding.

"Hey, what are you saying 'we'? Speak for yourself, Shigure!" Kyo spat.

"Oh, come on! It's too simple! All we've got to do is to prepare a surprise birthday party for her! You see, she was used to celebrating a party whenever her birthday comes. But since her parents were divorced and her brother went with his father, she had no one to share that day with," Shigure insisted.

Kyo sighed. "Fine! I'm going to help."

Tohru smiled and said, "You're always so kind, Kyo!"

"No, he's not kind. He's just trying to show off," Yuki said.

Cat ears sprouted on Kyo's head as his temper rose again.

Before anyone could do anything, Shigure said, "Okay, so this is the plan.

Kyo, you take Chiharu for shopping or something while the rest of us prepare for the party."

"What!" Kyo exclaimed yet again. "But what will I say if she asks why we're going out?"

"Just make any excuse you can think of. Now go upstairs and change. Fetch her afterwards, okay?" Shigure said.

A few minutes later, Kyo was inside the Mikos' living room. He shifted his feet uncomfortably as he waited for Chiharu. Soon enough, Chiharu came down the stairs wearing a short blue Chinese dress and her hair was braided on one side.

Kyo stared in awe at how pretty she was in her dress. A smile was creeping on his face so he turned away, saying, "Let's go."

"But you haven't answered my question yet. So why did you ask me out?" Chiharu asked as they went out the door of her house.

"Hey, don't think of anything stupid. I didn't ask you out because I like you or something. It's just that I want to buy something for Tohru and I thought you can, by chance help me," Kyo lied hastily.

Chiharu stopped in her tracks. Kyo turned to her, saying, "I-I-I want to change my dress!"

A few minutes later, inside Chiharu's room, she she was throwing pieces of clothing around, muttering, "Darn him! That freak!"

Finally, she got a yellow shirt, beige miniskirt with matching high-heeled shoes and a thin white jacket. She left her hair loose and marched down the stairs to meet Kyo once again.

"Hey, what the heck did you change clothes for?" Kyo said impatiently.

Chiharu glared at him and said, "I wore such a beautiful dress a while ago and it's a shame if I wore it on a time like this. This isn't a date anyway, isn't it?" Then she walked off.

Kyo slapped his forehead with his left palm muttering, "You're so stupid, Kyo!"

So after half an hour of being ignored in the mall, Kyo heard his stomach lurch. He blushed in embarrassment.

Chiharu looked at him, and laughed.

He asked hesitantly, "So – so – you're not angry at me anymore?"

Chiharu said," No. Come let's get something to eat." Then she grabbed Kyo by the hand and lead him to a nearby restaurant.

Thay sat down at the far end of the bistro. A waiter came to take their orders.

When the waiter had gone away, Kyo spoke, "Look, Chi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude or anything…"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Chiharu said. "I knew I was being childish back then."

Then she added with a hint of hurt in her voice, "My ego was really hurt, then. You see, this was supposed to be my first date and I got pretty excited. Only to find out that it wasn't for me."

Kyo thought he saw tears edging her eyes. He stammered, "Look, I – I – Chiharu, - "

"Oh, look, the food is here!" Chiharu exclaimed, turning away.

Then Kyo saw the tears spill from her eyes.

They were both silent althroughout the meal. Finally, when they had stepped out of the restaurant, Kyo said, "I'm really really sorry if I upset you. I really didn't mean to."

To his surprise, Chiharu broke into a wide smile and said, "You fool, everything's okay now."

Then she pinched Kyo's rigght cheek, saying, "You're so cute when you're saying sorry!'

Then she ran. Kyo blushed but shook it off with a laugh and ran afterher.

They passed by an old man as they ran after each other, laughing.

The old man commented, "Children. Such young and carefree spirits." Then he smiled.

"Ah!" Chiharu cried.

Kyo looked at her with surprise, saying, "What's the matter?"

He watched as Chiharu took of her shoe. He noticed that the heel was detached from the sole.

Chiharu looked at him as if she were about to cry and asked, "What am I going to do now?"

Kyo thought for a while then said, "Place your foot on top of mine."

"Huh? Are you crazy?" Chi said. "You'll just get hurt if I do that."

"Come on, just do it!" Kyo said. "Do you want to get sprained?"

"Of course not. But… oh, well, fine," she replied. She held on to Kyo's arm as she gently placed her foot on top of his. She heard Kyoflinch very quietly.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt much?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright. Let's go then, and find a shoe repairer or something," he said, and together, they walked away, getting out of balance every now and then. They laughed at how ridiculous they looked like.

At last they found a shoe repairer by the sidewalk. They only had to wait a few minutes to get Chiharu's shoe back in order. When it has been done, they went on their way again.

"That was a big sacrifice you made. Thank you," Chi said a little while later.

"That was nothing compared to the swelling you got when I stepped on your foot while we were practicing for the play," Kyo said.

Chiharu let out a laugh and said, "Yeah, I remember that one. You were a hopeless dancer. It seemed like your feet are both left or something."

"Hey, I did learn fast!" Kyo said defensively. Then they both laughed.

"Hey, I almost forgot – you have to buy something for Tohru, right? I can help you," she said.

Kyo snapped back to reality. He had been enjoying Chi's company too much that he forgot about the excuse he told Chi.

"Oh, right," he said hastily.

"Let's go, then," she said.

"No!" he said. Then noticing Chiharu's look of suspicion, said quickly, "I mean, I can manage, thanks."

"Huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, just wait for me there, by the bench. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then he sped off, thinking of what he should do next to cover up for the surprise.

"He's really so weird," she muttered.

So Chiharu waited for Kyo. Thirty minutes passed by and she said to herself, "What took him so long?"

She watched enviously as lovers cross the lane, hand in hand.

She glanced at her watch and realized that it was half past four o'clock.

She looked at thehorizon and watched the beautiful sunset. Pink clouds surrounded the orange sun. The wind blew softly around her and one by one, the people started to leave.

Meanwhile, back in the Mikos' mansion, Shigure asked Yuki, "How long have they been out?"

"About three hours and thirty minutes," Yuki replied, checking his watch.

Shigure glanced out of the window. The faint light coming from the sun faded slowly. Suddenly be became worried.

"I'm starting to have a feeling that something went wrong with the two of them," he said.

"Maybe they got into another fight?" Tohru suggested, worried.

"I'll go and look for them," Haru said, heading for the door.

"Okay, take care," Shigure said.

Chiharu was really worried now. It has been two hours already since Kyo went away. The whole place was dark now, and only a few people were left in the square. The cold wind sent a chill down her spine. She looked around, hoping to find a trace of him.But she didn't succeed.

She felt tears edging from her eyes but she them back, thinking that if Kyo saw her crying he'll get angry or worse, he could get the wrong idea that she was afraid to lose him. It was true but she's not crazy enough to admit that in front of him.

Suddenly, she heard running steps behind her. She didn't turn around, afraid of who it may be. She knew it was not Kyo because of the soft foot steps.

"Chi?"

She turned around, surprised that the person knew her name.

It was Haru. He was panting and his clothes were flapping from the wind.

Chiharu let the tears escape from her eyes as she advanced toward him. She placed her arms around him and cried.

"It's okay now," he said, placing his hand on her head gently.

"The wind's chilling here. Let's go," he said, placed and arm around her shoulders and lead Chiharu away.

"Chiharu!" Kyo cried as he went back to the place where she left her.

Realizing that she was not there, he searched the whole place, even the mall, running and calling out her name.

Finally, when he had searched everywhere, he took out something from his jacket's pocket.

It was a relatively small blue case with a yellow ribbon tied around it. He stared at it guiltily.

The mansion was dark and no light can be seen through the windows.

"Where is everybody?" Chi asked as the stood in front of the front door.

"I don't know," Haru said.

Chiharu opened the door and to her surprise, the lights all turned on and there they were, Yuki, tohru, Shigure, Grandma Yu and the rest of the helpers, screaming, "Happy Birthday, Chiharu!"

Chi bit her lip and laughed. "You guys. You did not have to do this!"

Haru smiled and both of them entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Where's that cat?" Shigure whispered to Haru.

"I don't know. He was nowhere in sight when I found Chi," he whispered back.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyo came in, panting. When he saw everybody partying, he blushed in embarrassment.

Grandma Yu approached him and offered him a plate, saying, "Thank you for taking the trouble for this occasion. Go on, help yourself."

"Why did you leave her? You're so stupid!" Shigure hissed at Kyo's ear.

Kyo ignored him and approached Chiharu who was looking at him from afar.

"Hey, look I'm sorry," he said. He reached into his jacket's pocket, brought out the case and shoved it to Chi's hands.

"Happy birthday," he muttered then walked out the door her mansion.

Chiharu was surprised and did not know what to do. Finally she glanced at the case and ran outside.

She looked for Kyo, calling out his name. But she couldn't find him anymore.

So she stood there, staring at the blue case with guilt.


	5. Room for Heartbreak

**Chapter V : Room For Heartbreak**

The next day, at school, Chiharu caught glimpse of the cat-like boy who made such an impact to her for the past few weeks.

"Kyo!" she called, approaching him.

But the instant Kyo saw her, he ran away.

Chiharu was surprised at this weird action. She tried to run after him but the strong human current hindered her.

"Kyo!" she called again as she tried to break away from the crowd.

"Hey!" she called once more but he would not heed.

Pissed off, she stopped, took of her shoes and threw it at him.

Plunk! It hit Kyo just right at the back of his head. He turned around to see Chiharu glaring at him. He tried to run again but tripped over the shoe that she threw at him. He gained a cut on his elbow but tried to run away again. However, someone restrained him by holding on to his bag. He knew who it was.

"Why are you running away from me?"she said.

"Let go of me!"Kyo said, trying to grab his bag from her.

"I won't until you tell me why you're avoiding me," Chiharu said firmly.

"Because I'm pissed off with your childish attitude," Kyo said, raising his voice. "Are you happy now?"

Kyo yanked back his bag and walked away.

Chiharu picked up her shoe and placed it back on her foot. Then she followed him.

"I don't believe you, you freak," she called at him walking behind him.

"Then don't. No one's making you do so, anyway," Kyo said, not even bothering to look at her.

"You're such a creep! Just tell me the truth!" Chiharu cried.

"You are so annoying! I told you the reason so stop being so damn irritating!" Kyo spat, angry now.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I upset you in any way last night," Chiharu said. She stopped walking and added in a tiny voice said, "Just don't get mad at me."

Kyo was startled at these statements. Was she crying? He turned around and realized that he was right..

The wind blew softly around them. The tears were running down her cheeks.

She was always like a child, he thought. And he hated that attitude of hers. But then, everytime she cries in front of him, it seems like something inside him can't stay mad.

He sighed, then approached her, saying, "It's okay now. Don't cry anymore."

He brushed her tears away with his hand.

Chiharu glared at him and gave him a really hard punch on the face that sent him flying away.

When Kyo had recovered, he exclaimed, cat-ears sprouting on his head, massaging his face, "Why did you do that! Man, I did not know you had such strong knuckles."

"You deserve it, you jerk, for always making me cry," she said, her eyes giving him the _just-try-to-make-me-cry-again-and-you'll-get-more-than-that _look.

Then Kyo stood up and they walked away together.

"Hey, thanks for your gift.. It's so pretty," Chiharu said. "When the party was over, it was your gift that I opened first. And when I did, I saw a really elegant hair accessory. It was a clip with many sparking diamonds on it. I really liked it."

Kyo blushed. He was about to say something when Chiharu stopped walking so suddenly. Then she made him hide by the wall which she also did.

"What the heck – " he tried to say but she placed her hand over his mouth. She was looking intently at something.

Or rather someone. But that someone was not alone. And they were two people they least expected to be there.

"Yuki? And Tohru?" Kyo gasped when Chi had removed her hand from his mouth. "What are they doing here?"

"Shhh!" Chiharu said.

Tohru had her back against the wall and Yuki was standing in front of her, his hands on Tohru's shoulders.

"Tohru, I have something to tell you…" Yuki said.

The wind blew softly once again.

"Tohru, I…" Yuki said hesitantly. Then he burst out, "I love you."

Chiharu froze, her eyes wide with shock. Kyo, too, was unable to speak.

Finally, Chiharu turned around and started to walk away, hand over mouth, and crying.

"Chiharu!" Kyo called walking after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, walking away.

"Hey!" Kyo said, but she ignored him completely, crying.

"HEY!" he said. He grabbed her hand and made her face him by firmly holding on to her shoulders.

"Get off! Leave me alone!" she cried, pushing him away but he was far too strong for her.

"Stop it!" he said, restraining her violent attempts to break free.

"Chi!"

But she wouldn't stop pushing him away and crying, saying, "You're just like him! Leave me alone, you jerk! User!"

"CHI! I told you to stop it!"

Finally, she did. But her tears wouldn't cease falling.

"Chi, I understand how you feel. But please, stop."

She broke down completely, dropping to her knees, crying harder.

Kyo knelt down with her and placed a hand on her head, laying it on his shoulder.

_I am not Yuki nor am I like him. I never used you. In fact, I never will, _he thought.

That night, Chiharu phoned the Sohmas' house. To her relief, it was Shigure who answered the phone, for if it was Yuki or Tohru, she did not know how to take it.

"Hello! Sohma residence! Who's there?"

"Um, Shigure? This is Chiharu. May I speak with Kyo, please?"

"Oh, hi there, Chi! Sure, you may talk to Kyo. Just wait a second."

Then she heard Shigure call, "Hey, cat-boy! Chi's one the line! Hurry up before she falls asleep!"

Then she heard familiar heavy footsteps marching down the stairs and an annoyed voice saying, "Shut up or else you better shut yourself up inside your room."

"Hey," Kyo greeted.

"Kyo? I just want to say thank you for what you did a while ago," she said meekly.

"Oh," Kyo said, blushing, "that. It's nothing."

Just then, Shigure called, "Why are you blushing, cat-boy?"

Kyo took off one of his slippers and threw it at him, retorting, "You're dead meat. Just wait."

"Anyway, are you feeling okay now?" Kyo said to Chiharu.

"Yes, I'm okay now," she said. "Thank you."

"Well, okay."

"Goodnight, Kyo. Sleep tight.See you at school."

"Yeah. You, too. See you, Chiharu…"

"Yo."

"Oh, hi there, Haru," Chiharu said the next morning when she met him by their classroom's corridor.

"What are you doing here?" she added.

"Nothing. I just want to give you these," he said, then took out something from behind his back.

"Flowers?" Chi exclaimed, taking a small boquet of yellow irises from Haru. "Gee, thanks. Honestly, you needn't –"

"Don't mention it.," Haru said. "I heard that you were sad yesterday so I brought you those flowers." Then he walked away.

"Hey, Miko!" A group of three girls standing side by side each other walked up to Chiharu.

"So, you've got a suitor," one of them said.

"And he's in the person of that cute Sohma guy from the first year," another said.

"Really, you like to flirt with their family, don't you? And hey, don't they like to flirt back at you so you just get them one by one? I wouldn't be surprised if—"

"You're blocking my way," an annoyed voice said from behind the three girls.

They turned around to see who it was.

And it was Kyo, hands inside his pockets, chin up and looking down at them with irritation building up in them.

The girls hurriedly backed away, making way for him.

"If I ever hear you badmouthing the Sohma family again, I swear, you'll be sorry," Kyo said, then stalked off.

Chiharu cleared her throat and said sharply, "I don't flirt with anybody, especially the Sohmas. And you know what? You're suckers if you're doing this to get noticed by guys." Then she walked off.

"Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo, who had been staring out the window with the _I-would-rather-be-outside-with-the-cats-than here-thanks-_look, snapped back to reality when the teacher called his name.

"Uh, y-yes?" he said, standing up.

The teacher sighed and said, "Mr. Sohma, this is the third time today that I have called your attention."

Kyo gulped, cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I'll give you a last chance. If you could not answer this question, I have no choice but to make you stand outside the room for the whole period."

Kyo gulped yet again.

"Okay, so here it is. If you were to look back at your life twenty years from now, what would you see?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Kyo did not say something stupid like, "Of course, I would see myself. Who else do you think I would see?"

"I would see myself as someone who lived his life the way he wanted it to be," he replied.

Everyone staredat him in awe. Even the teacher looked impressed.

"Well done, Mr. Sohma, well done," he said, and started to clap. Soon, everyone followed. Some even screamed with admiration.

Kyo, flattered, sat back down silently. The cheering continued.

Then the teacher raised his hand for silence.

"So we heard from the prince already. So I guess we have to hear from Cinderella, too," he said, grinning.

The cheering aroused once more, louder this time.

Chiharu buried her face in her hands while Kyo sunk lower down on his seat.

"Ms. Miko, please stand up."

Chi did rather reluctantly.

" As of now, what is your biggest dream?"

"I want to be a person who will be remembered as someone who made a difference in the world," she said.

"Wow! It seems that it's a real Romeo and Juliet thing here! Your answers are downright compatible!" the teacher said.

The class cheered louder while Chi sat down, exasperated.

_They'll never cease embarrassing us, I guess. Maybe this is the reason why Kyo's trying to avoid me, _she thought.

Just then the bell rang. Kyo was the first to stand up and walk out the door, without any further ado.

"Hey."

Chiharu was sitting down on the grass, knees in front of her and hands resting on either side of her.

"Oh, hi Haru," she greeted.

He sat down beside her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just staring at the clouds," she said.

"Oh, is that so?" Haru said. Then he was quiet for a while.

"What do you think of me, Chi? Seriously," he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do I think of you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, honestly, I think you're a good person. Especially to me. I mean, whenever I feel like no one's there for me, you always show up, saving me and everything," she said, then added with a laugh, "like a knight in shining armor."

Then they both laughed.

"Honestly, I'm willing to be your crying shoulder. If you're feeling down, just tell me, and I'll do my best to make you feel better," he said.

Chi was really touched with these words. She laid her head on Haru's shoulder, and whisphered, "Thank you, Haru, thank you…"

Hey, guys! Please help me! I'm having a hard time deciding whether Chi should end up with Kyo or with Haru! Please let me know your suggestions! Otherwise, enjoy my story! Keep on rockin'!

_-rhynne_


	6. Comeback

**Chapter VI: Comeback **

Kyo watched them from afar, feeling a strange tinge of pain in his chest. He decided to go away but as he was about to do so, he saw someone familiar pass by. He was quite sure that he saw that black hair and high boots somewhere before. But who was it? He could not recall.

"I'm home," Kyo called as he entered the house, which seemed empty.

_Maybe Yuki and Tohru aren't home yet, _he thought as he took off his shoes. _But where is Shigure?_

"Shigure?" he called.

"Oh, Kyo! You're here!" Shigure said as he approached Kyo.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just talking to someone. Come, why don't you greet her?" he said, ushering him to the backyard.

"Rin!" Yuki exclaimed as he and Tohru entered the house.

The black-haired girl smiled. "Long time no see, Yuki," she said.

"What are you doing here? I heard you were confined in the hospital?" Yuki said sitting down on the floor with Kyo, who was looking bored, and Shigure.

"Just visiting," Rin said.

As soon as Tohru and Yuki sat down, the door opened once more. Everyone stopped to look at the persons standing at the door.

"Haru?"

"And Chi?"

Haru and Chi entered the room, hand in hand. Kyo looked at them with surprise in his eyes.

Just then, Haru caught sight of Rin, who in turn was looking back at him with hurt in her eyes.

His eyes widened in shock and dropped Chi's hand in the process.

Chi looked at him, saying, "Anything wrong?"

"N-nothing," Haru said, taking his eyes off Rin.

Then he turned to Chiharu and said, "I think it's better if you go home now. Grandma Yu might be worried."

Chi nodded as Haru took her hand again. She looked apologetically at the Tohru and the Sohmas.

The two headed for the door.

When they were outside the gates, it started to rain hard.

Chiharu looked at Haru, saying, "What are we going to do now?"

The rain was now slowly drenching them.

Haru removed his jacket and wrapped it around Chiharu, saying, "Let's go back to Shigure's house!"

He placed an arm around her shoulders and together, they back to the house.

Back in Shigure's house, Rin asked Kyo, "So who was that girl Haru was with? His girlfriend?"

Kyo was annoyed, so he retorted, "I don't know. And what do I care?"

He slowly got up and started to go up to his room when the door opened once more. He could hear the heavy rain pour outside.

Then he heard Shigure's voice saying, "Haru! Chi! You're dripping wet!"

He heard them rush inside and close the door.

Shigure rushed to the stairs and told Kyo to bring towels and comforters for Haru and Chi.

He did so, but deep inside he was hurt. Imagine the girl he secretly liked coming over to their house only to find out that she was with his much hated cousin. And now, they were drenched in the rain, and asked him to get towels for them. The nerve!

A few moments later, Kyo came down with the towels and comforters. He gave both Chi and Haru a towel and comforter.

And when they were dry enough, Shigure said, "I guess you can't go home at all."

Chi nodded silently.

Haru said, "Don't worry. I'll call Grandma Yu and tell her you'll sleep here."

With that, Haru stood up to do so. Shigure walked up to Kyo, saying, "Kyo, can you lend your room to Chiharu, just for tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we can't let a girl sleep in the living room."

"What about Rin?"

"Well, she can stay in Yuki's room while you, Yuki, and Haru will sleep here in the living room."

"No, I meant what about Rin? Her emotional situation because Chi and Haru?"

"I don't know about that…"

He glanced at Rin who was staring at Chiharu, who was drying herself up.

"Chi?"

It was Tohru.

She was inside Kyo's room, getting ready to sleep but couldn't because her clothes were wet.

Tohru entered the room, handing her some clothes.

"Those are my clothes. Please use them. I know you won't be able to sleep in those wet clothes," she said, giving Chi a warm smile.

Chiharu smiled back and took the clothes, saying, "Thank you. Wait I'll just change to these clothes."

Tohru waited outside the room while Chi changed. A few minutes later, the door opened and Chi let Tohru in.

They sat down on Kyo's bed. They laughed at how strangely orderly Kyo's room was.

"I never expected a cat's room as clean as this," Chi voiced out with a small laugh.

"Well, Kyo might be clumsy but he keeps his room tidy," Tohru said.

Chi turned to Tohru and said, "You're so lucky you got the chance to live with them."

"I mean, the Sohmas may be cursed but I can feel that they're really good people," she added.

"That's true," Tohru agreed, nodding. "I wish you would meet the other members of the cursed Zodiac, too. They're really good people, too, just like Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Tohru, do you like Yuki?"

"What?" Tohru asked, blushing.

"I thought so," Chi said, smiling.

"What are you saying?"

"From the way you blush, I already know the answer," Chiharu said.

"Oh," Tohru said.

"You're lucky," Chi continued, "he likes you,too."

"But I think you're lucky, too," Tohru said.

Chi let out a small laugh and said, "What made you say that?"

"Kyo," Tohru said," I have a strong feeling that he likes you. Don't worry. I assure you, he's a nice person."

Chi shook her head and gazed outside Kyo's window, watching as the rain continued to pour.

Meanwhile Kyo and Haru were standing outside the house but still under a roof, having a small talk.

"What are you planning to do about Rin?" Kyo asked as he watched the rain pour.

"Nothing," Haru replied.

"What do you mean? What about her feelings?"

"I don't have anything to do with her now."

"But you two were a couple once! "

"That was before. Now, all I care for is Chiharu," Haru said.

This angered Kyo. He hit Haru in the face and sent him staggering forward to the rain.

"What the-"

"Don't use Chiharu in forgetting your feelings for Rin!"

Kyo launched another attack at Haru but Haru dodged it.

"I am not using her!" Haru spat.. He hit Kyo in the stomach that made him stumble backward. Black Haru has taken over. No one can stop them now.

Soon, both of them were bruised and dripping wet from the rain.

Just then, Rin passed by the door they left open and saw that they were fighting.

And just as Kyo was about to attack Haru once more, Rin ran up to them and tried to stop them.

"Stop!" she cried.

But Haru pushed her violently aside as he prepared to counter attack Kyo's punch.

Rin stared with her eyes widening in shock and hurt. Haru was not listening to her.

The rain started to pour harder.

Just then Tohru saw them all. She hurriedly went upstairs to call Yuki to stop them. But it was Chiharu who she first saw.

"Chi! Haru and Kyo! They're fighting! Stop them!"

Immediately, Chiharu ran down the stairs. The moment she saw where they were, she dashed out in the rain.

She ran up to Kyo who was advancing toward Haru. She wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"STOP!" she cried. "Please, stop it, Kyo, Haru."

Kyo stopped in his attempt to hit Haru. And soon, White Haru returned.

The rain poured hard on them.

Kyo and Haru were both sitted on the floor as Chiharu rummaged through the fist aid kit.

Finally when she turned to them, she said, "Next time, please don't fight with each other."

He turned to Haru and sat down in front of him. She got a piece of cotton, dabbed some disinfectant on his bruises and said, "Look, both of you got big bruises. Does it hurt much?"

Haru shook his head but when Chi dabbed once again, he flinched.

"Don't worry, just a little more," she said.

Then after applying disinfectant on all his bruises, she placed band aid on them.

Then she turned to Kyo and did the same to his injuries.

When she has kept the kit away, she looked at the two of them with teary eyes.

The she wrapped her arms around them; an arm for each one of them.

Then she said in a shaky voice, "Please don't do this ever again. You see, I'm hurt whenever I see the two of you in pain or fighting. You know that I love you both, because you are my friends. And I don't want to lose that friendship."

Kyo and Haru sighed. Then they each put an arm around Chiharu, saying, "It's okay now. Don't cry anymore."

The next morning, when Kyo woke up, he noticed that Haru was nowhere in sight. He should've been sleeping in the living room with them but he wasn't.

Just then, Shigure passed by, with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Shigure, where's Haru?"

"Oh, him. He and Rin had a little talk …"

FLASHBACK

Rin stood by the open window, the wind brushing her hair away. Haru leaned on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"How are you now, Haru?" Rin asked.

Haru gave her a short "hmm" which meant "I'm fine"

"I see," she said. "So, how's school?"

Haru said impatiently," Rin, can you just get it straight to the piont? What do you want with me?"

Rin sighed and said, "So you still have hard feelings about the breakup. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Haru finally opened his eyes and looked at Rin, saying, " Didn't mean? So you're saying you didn't mean to love me?"

"No, Haru, I mean-"

Haru waved his hand in front of him and said, "Rin, it's over now. Don't try to protect something that already died."

Rin stared at him with hurt in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked silently.

"I love somebody else now," Haru replied, closing his eyes once more.

"It's Chiharu, isn't it?" Rin said, tears edging her eyes.

"Yes. It's because of her I managed to live without you. And it is because of her that I found a new reason to love."

Haru opened his eyes and looked straight at Rin.

"That's why I will always be beside her. Even if she dumps me a million times, I will still be there for her, to love and care for her. And that's true love to me."

Then he left Rin alone in the room.

The wind blew hard, chilling Rin and all her emotions.

END FLASHBACK

"So where's Rin now?" Kyo asked.

"Well, she left for the main house again.I guess she was really hurt," Shigure relied.

"Oh, I see," Kyo said, standing up.

He walked up the stairs to his room. And when he opened the door, he saw Chiharu sleeping on his bed. Haru was on a chair beside the bed, his head resting on the bed and his hand holding Chiharu's.

And just then, Kyo knew how Rin felt. It hurts…


	7. Melancholy

Chapter VII: Melancholy 

It's been a month now since Haru confessed his love to Chiharu. Chiharu did not give him a concrete answer but since then, they were together most of the time.

And as they walked down the crowded streets, hand in hand, Chi said, "I want to go on a vacation with you and your cousins. You know, to relax."

"Vacation? Why so sudden?" Haru asked.

"Well, I'm really stressed out with school and the theater club," she reasoned out, pouting her lips in a cute manner.

"Stressed out, huh? I bet you just want to miss class, don't you?" Haru teased, pinching her cheek.

"Haru, I'm serious! So is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you," he said, then put an arm around her shoulders.

Chi sighed and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Really? Oh, she's so kind!" Tohru exclaimed when Haru told them about Chi's plan of a three-day vacation.

"She wants all of you to come," he continued, "even you, cat-boy."

Kyo smirked when Haru adressed him, and said, "I won't go with you."

"Good, I don't like you to come either," Haru said mockingly.

"If it wasn't Chi's request then I would not invite you."

"Oh, come on, Kyo! Please come with us! It's just three days!" Tohru pleaded.

"Oh, alright! Fine!" Kyo said, impatiently, but deep inside he was longing to see Chiharu's warm smile again.

"It's settled, then," Yuki said.

The next day, which was a Friday, all were anticipating dismissal time. For today was the day they will go on vacation and won't be back until late Sunday evening.

And so the very much awaited dismissal time came. Everyone ran home to get their things packed immediately. After they have done so, they walked over to the bus station to meet up with Chiharu, Grandma Yu, the head maid, and some other helpers.

And soon, a smiling Chi approached them carrying two bags: a big one and a small one.

"Let's go?" she asked them.

They nodded and mounted the bus Chiharu hired exclusively for them.

Shigure sat in the front, nearest the driver. Yuki and Tohru settled at the back seat. Kyo chose a seat near the window in the right side of the bus. Haru sat at the seat parallel to Kyo's on the left side of the bus.

_Of course, she'll sit beside him,_ Kyo thought as he glanced over at Chiharu.

And she did. Haru placed an arm around her shoulders.

And it hurt Kyo to see them so sweet together. So he looked outside the window instead. And he didn't see Chiharu look at him with longing in her eyes.

And after a two-hour ride, they finally reached the Mikos' resthouse which is just beside a (white) sandy beach. They stepped down the bus and the first thing they noticed was the cold breeze.

"Wow! The wind's great here!" Tohru commented.

Chiharu smiled at her. And she opened the low wooden gate and lead them to the big white mansion made also of wood.

"Wow, Chi! This is so nice!" Yuki said.

"Thank you. My father was the one who thought of building a resthouse by the beach," she replied.

She walked up the wide staircase and lead them to their temporary rooms.

"Feel free to roam around," Chi called before shutting the door of her own room. She put down her bags and stood in front of the mirror. She touched her face with her fingertips. She had noticed that she was pale-colored these days. And it seems that she was growing paler and paler everyday. Could it be…?

And suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Haru with a concerned look in his face.

"Are you okay? You seem pale and unusually quiet," he said, placing a hand on her forehead.

_So he had noticed,_ she thought. Then she gave him a weak smile and said, "I'm okay, Haru, really."

"Well, if you say so. I'll just wait for you outside," he said then walked away.

Then the door of the room adjacent to hers opened. She was surprised to see Kyo standing there.

Likewise, Kyo was also surprised. But he just nodded his head a little and walked down the stairs.

Chiharu sighed and then walked down after him.

Outside, everyone was having fun, playing tennis, laughing. Chiharu walked up to them but instead of joining in the fun, she sat down on the sand.

"Hey, Chi! Why don't you join them?" Shigure, who was also just watching them, asked.

Chi shook her head and replied, "No, thanks. I'm a bit tired."

Haru, who was playing with them, asked, "You're tired already? But you haven't done anything yet since we got here."

"Hey, you cow! Stop chattering and concentrate on the game!" Kyo called from the other endof the net.

"Shut up, cat-boy! Just wait! I'm going to defeat you!" Haru called back.

"Let's just see."

And that night, after dinner, Chiharu announced, "I'm going to take a rest now. You guys just continue what you're doing." Then she stood up but stumbled in the process.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haru said.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, regaining her balance. She placed a hand on her forehead and bit her lip.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Haru said standing up.

"No, I'm fine," she said. Then she walked up the stairs, saying, "Goodnight, guys."

Kyo watched her with concern. He was worried. What could have happened to her?

Just then, she woke up in the middle of the night. She tried but could not go back to sleep again. So got up, took out a thick jacket and went out of her room.

She decided to take a walk by the shore but someone was already there, sitting on the sand, watching the sea in the moonlight.

"Kyo?"

He turned around, surprised.

"Chi? What are you doing here? You should be resting," he said.

She walked up to him and sat down on the sand beside him. "I know but I couldn't."

Then there was silence. Both didn't know what to say. It's been a long time since they talked this way with each other.

"So, how's Haru? Is he good to you?" Kyo asked.

"What?" Chi said, surprised with his question.

"Nothing."

Silence once more.

"Chi…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so lonely…"

"But why?"

Chiharu looked at him, but he just stared at the sea.

"I love someone, but she doesn't know it," he said.

Chiharu didn't know what to say to this. But even before she could say anything, Kyo spoke.

"And it hurts me to see her with someone else. And that pain I feel, it's not …like the pain I feel whenever I'm rejected or neglected by the other clan members. Nor the pain whenever my mother's suicide haunts me in my dreams. This pain… it's the kind that it hurt to cry… or even breathe…"

"Kyo…"

"I don't know …or understand… why I love you so much…knowing we were not meant to be," he said. She could feel his heavy breathing.

"I tell myself a million times that we were not meant for each other. But everytime I try to let go of that emotion… it keeps on coming back to me…"

Then Chiharu let tears fall from eyes. She said , her voice shaking from crying, "Kyo…"

"Don't cry. I can't do anything about it. Our destinies have been written. No one can change it."

"Kyo…"

"Maybe I'll just dwell with this love for the rest of my life."

Chiharu grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking them, saying, "Kyo…I don't care about those prophecies…about me…or about you…about us…because I love you, too…"

Then she cried harder, reclining on his chest. "Please…don't give up on me…"

Kyo looked away, feeling tears ready to escape from his eyes.

Haru watched them from his open window. He was hurt, yes, but he can't seem to let go.

The next morning, Haru, Kyo, and Chi did not talk much. They still had hang-overs of last night's incident.

So they just decided to continue their game yesterday. And just like yesterday, Chiharu did not join them and just sat on the sand. She was paler than she was yesterday and her headache was killing her.

She decided to rest but a few moments after she had stood up, she fell back down on the sand, unconscious.

"Chiharu!"


	8. Tragedy

Chapter VIII: Tragedy 

"Chiharu!" Haru exclaimed, running up to her.

Everyone stopped in what they were doing.

Haru lifted her up from the ground and carried her on his back. Then he ran inside the house and then up to her room. He laid her on her bed and felt her forehead.

_She doesn't seem to have fever,_ he thought. _But why did she faint?_

Grandma Yu, the head maid, came barging in. "What happened?"

"She fainted," Haru explained as Grandma Yu pushed him aside and bent over Chiharu.

"She doesn't have fever," Grandma Yu concluded. "There seems to be something wrong with her. We just need to let her rest."

She ushered Haru toward the door and closed the door behind them.

That afternoon, when Chiharu came down, they had quit playing tennis outside and were deeply immersed in a game of cards inside the house.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Kyo said, pointing angrily at Haru.

"I'm not. Just admit that you're a loser," he said calmly.

Yuki looked up from his cards and saw Chiharu. He said, "Oh, how are you feeling now, Chiharu?"

"I'm fine," Chiharu said, smiling.

"Sit down and join us," Tohru said, moving aside from her place on the floor.

She did, and they played until Shigure came in and said, "Hey, guys! Aren't you tired yet of playing cards?"

"Kinda," Chi said.

"Well, I have a better idea," he said, smiling.

"Really, Shigure! A writer's mind is so great!" Tohru said, as they sat down on the sand, circling a campfire.

"Huh? What's so great about this?" Kyo said grumpily.

"Don't you know how to appreciate little things?" Chiharu told him.

"Whatever! So what do you plan to do now?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I don't really know," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"What! You dragged us all into this and you don't know?" Kyo said angrily, cat ears appearing on his head.

"Just kidding," Shigure said. He picked up a bag and opened it.

"What's inside the bag, Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Fireworks!" he said cheerfully. "The perfect way to end our vacation."

"Why don't you guys help me?" he addressed Kyo, Yuki, and Haru.

So they set up the fireworks. Then they were ready to light them. Everyone backed off, away from the fireworks. Haru lit up a matchstick, walked over to the firewcrackers and lit them up.

With a loud hissing sound, up went the fireworks. And with a bang, the colors scattered in the sky.

Everyone watched the wonderful display of colors. Everyone made a wish.

Yuki: I hope to spend my whole life with Tohru.

Tohru: I wish I could stay longer with my friends.

Shigure: I wish that all the family problems would disappear.

Haru: I hope to be with Chiharu always.

Kyo: I wish that we would soon become happy…

With that, he glanced at Chiharu, who deep in her heart wished the same thing.

The next day, everyone got up early. Today, they would go back. A cheerful atmosphere filled the air. In a few minutes, the bus would come to fetch them.

"Hey," Kyo addressed Chiharu.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and stood next to her, watching the gentle waves splash by the white sand.

They were silent for quite some time.

"Kyo,' she finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

"I want you to know that I'm happy to be with you…"

"Me too…"

Then the bus arrived.

"Hey, you two! Let's go!" Shigure called.

So both of them ran towards the bus.

"The last one to get there will treat the other for lunch for the next week!" Kyo said, blocking Chiharu's path.

"You're such a jerk! You're so unfair!" she said, pushing him away.

"Ha! You lose!"

"Unfair!"

The next day, Chiharu did not go to school. Kyo stared at her empty seat, wondering what could have happened.

"Mr. Sohma!"

Uh-oh. Seems like trouble's here again.

"Mr. Sohma, how many times do I have to call your attention?" the teacher scolded.

Kyo blushed in embarrassment.

Yuki sighed and said, "Here we go again..."

After almost a half-day of tests, Chiharu sat waiting in the doctor's office, nervously anticipating the results. She had her hair pulled back in a half-ponytail. She had a light pink cardigan worn over a white shirt and black miniskirt underwhich she wore black stockings. She wore low beige boots.

Finally, the doctor came in, but with a look of grief on his face.

"Doctor?" she asked, nervous.

The sat down on his chair behind his desk, facing Chiharu.

He said solemnly, "I'm sorry to tell you, Chiharu, but…"

"But?"

"You have leukemia."

Chiharu's eyes widened in shock. She placed her hands over mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The doctor continued gravely, "This disease has no cure, however, operation can prolong your life."

This did not make anything better. She couldn't help but be shocked and cry.

Does this mean she would die soon? She was not ready! She still had many dreams to pursue… many things she wanted to do with the people she loved… and Kyo, what about him…

As soon as she got out of the hospital, she went to a phone booth, and decided to call Haru, since she knew that his classes were over .

The moment he answered the phone, tears fell down again. She can't seem to speak.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" Haru asked.

No words would come out of her lips except broken sobs and heavy breathing.

"Hello?" Haru repeated. He was about to put down the phone when finally, she spoke up.

"Haru? This is Chi," she said, her voice shaking from crying.

"Chi? Why did you call?" Haru asked, surprised.

"I need to see you," she replied, crying uncontrollably now.

"Where are you?"

The moment Haru arrived running towards her, she began to cry again. She handed him the results of the tests.

He took them and read silently. His eyes widened as he read further. When he had finished, he looked at her with sorrow. He wrapped his arms around her.

She cried harder as she told him, "Haru, what am I going to do? I don't want to die… I still want to be with all of you… "

Haru couldn't control his emotions now. Tears were falling from his eyes, too. "I know…and that's why…I'm letting you go…"

"Haru?" she muttered, surprised.

"I know you want to be with him…I understand," he said.

"Haru…"

"But then, know that I'll always be here for you. When you've gone back to him, try to be happy…

"But if he lets you fall, I'll be here… I will catch you…"

"Haru…"

The next day, in school, Chiharu's mood was far from cheery. She did not seem to be interested in anything.

And that afternoon, Yuki approached her saying, "Chi? The school wants you to present another play. This one's for the Winter Festival."

She replied gravely, "I can't…"

"Huh? Why?" Yuki asked, surprised of this unusual behavior.

"I'm tired…" Then she walked away.

"Please, Chiharu! Can't we have this one?" Rika, vice president of the Theater Club, asked.

The Theater club was having a meeting regarding a play for the Winter Festival. It was a love story written by Shigure and was published a few months ago. The principal has approved it and allowed the club to perform it.

"Rika, the Winter Festival is a just three weeks away. We can't afford to have a play in such a short period of time!" Chi argued.

"But we had everything prepared already! The props are half-way through! And I made a cast already!" Rika insisted.

"Rika, who told you you could make a play without telling me?" Chi said.

"Well, we have a rule that says, 'If majority of the members agrred on doing a play, it will push through, even without the president's consent.'"

"That's true-"

"Hey," a voice said.

It was Kyo. He had just entered the room and was looking puzzled.

"Why did you call for me?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot! He will be your leading man again, Chi! The people will love it!"


	9. Prophecies

Chapter IX: Prophecies 

The next three weeks in school that followed were spent in preparation for The Winter Festival. Everyone was busy doing their share for the festival.

The air seemed to be getting colder now, signalling the end of the autumnal season and the beginning of the cold winter nights.

The Theater Club decided to make a mini-movie for the Winter Festival. It would be based from a book written by Shigure and Kyo and Chiharu would be the lead actors.

"Cut!" Yuki shouted.

They had started to shoot the movie with Yuki as the director. They were shooting a scene at the bus station.

"Kyo, you don't just pass by, you bump into her!" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, right," Kyo muttered behind clenched teeth.

"Okay, take 3! Action!"

"Okay, guys, very good!" Yuki said. "Pack your things up and we'll call it a day. Come early tomorrow so we can finish shooting already."

Kyo was started to walk away , ready to go home, when Chiharu caught up with him. She clutched the back of his shirt, restraining him gently.

He turned around and said, "What?"

"Couldn't we be together a little longer?" she said, tears glittering in her eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, puzzled.

_I'm dying, Kyo,I'm dying! _She thought. _And I want to be with you before I do so._

Instead, she said, "Nothing. I was just thinking, could you accompany me to the park? I want fresh air to breathe."

"Um, sure…" he said meekly. As they walked side by side down the street, he could hear her heavy breathing.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the park and Chiharu sat down on one of the benches which was under a tree, hidden from others' view. Kyo remained standing, his back facing Chiharu, as he watched the nearby lake.

They were silent, unable to say a word to each other, but deep in their hearts, they've been longing to talk with each other.

"Chiharu," Kyo spoke finally, quite with a hint of angst in his voice, "why did you come to me? Has he left you already?"

"No," she replied silently.

"Then why?" he replied in the same manner.

"I just want to stay with you a little longer," she said.

Finally, he turned to look at her and said, "I don't know why you're acting like this."

"You don't have to know; you just need to understand," she replied solemnly.

Kyo sat down beside her and did not say anything. Then he felt Chiharu rest her head on his shoulder.

"When I grow up, I want to have a house on a plateau," she said, out of the blue.

"Really? That would be nice," he said.

"Yup, and I want the house to be in white color. I want big paintings covering the walls," she added, drawing figures in the air.

"The house should be big and airy, then, to give it a tranquil atmoshpere," Kyo said.

She nodded then said, "I want a really big garden outside, with many kinds of flowers and trees."

"That's not a garden, that's a forest already," he joked.

"Funny," she said sarcastically.

"When we grow up, would you build that house for me?" she asked silently.

"I will," he replied, "for you."

They were silent for a while and then she asked, "What will you do if I die tomorrow?"

Kyo was surprised and angeredby this question and said, "Why are you saying these things?"

"Just answer it," she said.

"I don't know…" he said. "Maybe I'd die, too…"

Chiharu lifted her head up and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Don't," she said.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, puzzled.

"If I die tomorrow, or the other day, promise me you'll live…" she said, "…for me…"

"I don't understand—" he tried to say.

But Chiharu stood up and said, "See you, Kyo. Goodbye."

Then she ran away.

That night, Kyo spent the night lying on his back on the rooftop, thinking about what Chiharu said way back.

What did she mean? He could not understand. Was she hiding something from him? He really could not understand. Then he fell asleep.

"Bone marrow transplant," the doctor said, "that's what you'll need."

The next day, Chiharu was in an appointment with the doctor. She sat there listening nervously and intently to everything he was saying.

"However, this could not be achieved as of the moment."

"Why?" Chiharu asked, worried.

"I examined samples from your parents and none is compatible to yours."

"While we are still looking a compatible donor, take care of yourself, Chi," the doctor warned. "Your illness is fatal and your body is quite not mature yet to handle it. Don't let yourself be wounded or it would result to uncontrollable bleeding. Drink your medicine regularly,ok?"

Chi nodded and then said, "Doctor, please, don't tell Mom and Dad about it. I don't want to make them worry."

"if that's what you want…"

"Thank you…"

Chiharu was at the Sohmas' house with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. They had no classes and they were relaxing after a tiring week of preparing for the Winter Festival.

The wind was cold outside and the trees were almost bare. It seemed as though anytime, the snow will start falling.

Yuki and Tohru were outside, watching the leaves fall down on the ground.

"It seems like the snow is about to fall," Yuki commented.

"That's true, and it will be wintertime again!" Tohru said enthusiastically.

"You know, Tohru, you're a very happy person. I envy you," Yuki said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I want you to be the person I would be with, when the first snow falls."

Tohru blushed, for she knew that if someone wants to be with you on the day of the first snow, it means that he loves you.

"You know, you're acting so weird these days," Kyo mumbled.

They were on the rooftop, sitting together and talking.

"You're saying something?" Chiharu asked, turning her face to him.

"Are you deaf or something?" he said.

"I'm not! You're the one who's mumbling!" she said, and pushed him sideward.

"You know, it's been quite a while now since we last stayed here," Chiharu said.

"I remember you told me you were a cat. I really thought you've gone insane or something," she said, giving a small laugh.

"Hey, don't laugh at it!The curse isn't funny!" he said, cat ears sprouting from his head.

"I know. Curses aren't supposed to be funny," she said. "'_Really, Chi, I'm a cat,'" _she mimickedthen burst out laughing.

"Hey, stop it!" Kyo said, blushing furiously. "It's not funny!"

"It is!" she said, still laughing.

"Stop it. I mean, if you only know how it feels to be cursed," he said, seriously now.

"Okay, I understand how you feel. I mean…" then her voice broke away.

A sudden tinge of pain shot through her head. She bit her lip and placed a hand on her forehead.

Noticing this, Kyo said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Maybe it's the cold. Maybe we should get inside now," he said.

Chi nodded. Kyo took off the jacket he was wearing and put it around her.

Then, slowly and carefully, they started to go back inside the house through Kyo's window.

Kyo went in first so he could guide Chi. Then, as he was helping her get in through the window, she slipped forward. She tried to hold on to Kyo's hand but accidentally grasped his bracelet.

Kyo's eyes widened in shock as the bracelet was slowly pulled off from his wrist. Then there was a blinding light. The prophecies have been fulfilled.

"Hey, Haru!" Tohru greeted as they saw Haru enter the gates.

"I thought you'd come before lunch. It's half past five o' clock already," Yuki said.

"I got lost," he replied plainly.

Just then they heard a high-pitched scream which was unmistakably Chiharu's.

Chiharu's eyes widened in shock and fear. She had her back against the wall, trying to be as far as possible to the monster in front of her. What happened? Where is Kyo?

The monster advanced toward her, and as it did so, it could smell fear on her part.

As the monster came closer, the truth dawned Chiharu.

"Kyo?" she mumbled.

Kyo could not control his anger now. He roared, "You, of all people! I thought you'd understand!"

He continued, swishing his arms about, throwing things about, "I thought you would accept me as I am!"

Chiharu slid down on the floor, crying and shaking her head. She placed her hands over her ears and edged away as broken glass hit the floor beside her.

Kyo garsped her shoulders and bellowed in her face, "You are just like them! You lied!"

His claws sunk deep in her skin that made her scream in pain. Blood trickled down her arm as she was pushed aside by the monstrous Kyo.

Kyo continued to throw things around. She continued crying, saying nothing.

Just then, Haru came barging in, panting heavily from running up the stairs. He was soon followed by Yuki and Tohru.

Haru rushed at Chiharu's side at once and when he saw that she was bleeding, he was startled. He took out a big hanky from his pocket and got a piece of wood from a broken picture frame. He used these as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Then he lifted her up from the floor, and ran out the room.

Fortunately, Shigure has arrived and was taking off his shoes when Haru cried, "Shigure! We have to go to the hospital!"

When Shigure saw Chiharu's now unconscious body, he rushed back outside to drive them to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Yuki was able to restrain Kyo from his violent actions and managed to slip back the bracelet on his wrist.

When he was calmed down, Yuki and Tohru left him.

The doctor turned to Shigure and said, "Good thing you rushed her here at once. Her situation could have gotten worse."

"Was it you who did the torniquet?" he asked Shigure.

"No, it was him," Shigure pointed at Haru who was standing gravely beside Chi's bed.

"Good for him. He could be a doctor someday; he's responsible," the doctor commented before leaving the room.

"Chi, please wake up…" Haru muttered.

Kyo sat on his bed, head bent low. Haru entered his room and approached him.

Then, suddenly he hit him in the face. This action surprised Kyo so he looked up.

"What-?"

"I can't believe it! How could you do that to her!" Haru burst out.

Kyo looked down. He was guilty of having to hurt her so badly. But he hasn't heard the half of it yet.

"She isn't supposed to be cut or wounded, don't you know that!" Haru exclaimed. "She has cancer! And guess what! Leukemia has no cure! And you only made it worse!"

Kyo's eyes widened in shock. Cancer? Leukemia? He looked at Haru and stammered, "I-I didn't k-know—"

"Of course, you wouldn't! She hid eveything from you! She was afraid! She loved you so much! She didn't want you to be worried!"

Haru was about to hit him again when Yuki came in and called, "Haru! Stop it already!"

He walked over and led Haru away. Before he closed the door behind them he said, "I can't believe you, Kyo. Does it really have to cost Chi's life for you to realize you're wrong?"

Kyo was then left in guilt and pain.

Chiharu was comatose for three days now, and the doctors were losing hope. They have contacted her parents already and they would be arriving soon. What's worse, no compatible donor was yet found.

The Winter Festival was nearing and the wind was chilling. However, the snow still hasn't fallen.

Kyo visited Chiharu for the first time and it broke his heart to see her lying there, barely alive, with tubes connected to her small body, all due to his fault. He sat down beside her bed and took her hand.

He whispered, "Chi, I'm sorry. I know I had been so bad to you…"

"I know that I always hurt you…

"I always make you wait for so long…

"But know, I regret everything…"

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… Ireally am…

"Please wake up… I really love you so much… please wake up…"

He rested his head upon her hand.

Just then, outside, something white began to fall from the sky.

The first snow…


	10. Winter Festival!

Chapter X: Winter Festival! 

At last, Winter Festival came! The people were all excited as the doors of Kaibara High School opened to let the visitors in. Many headed to the different booths and rides in the campus. But most of the people went to the school's theater to watch the mini-movie prepared by the Theater Club.

Instead of a live play, the people would witness a love story through the big screen.

They were all excited, all except for Kyo. His heart was mourning because Chiharu was not there. And it was all his fault..

Soon, the peple had piled up inside the theater and were anticipating the start of the show. Everyone talked in hushed voices and soon quieted down as the lights went off and Yuki's voice was heard throughout the entire place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a few moments you will witness a beautiful love story that is sure to touch your hearts. We ask for silence while you view the film in tribute to the ones who worked hard for this event. Thank you."

Then everyone's attention focused on the screen as words started to form in place.

"_Chiharu Miko_

_And_

_Kyo Sohma_

_In _

_The Autumn Fairytale : Always in My Heart"_

It was a bright autumn afternoon and the crowd piled up at the bus station. One of them was a girl (portayed by Chiharu) who was putting on some makeup. She was holding a compact face powder in front of her when a young man (Kyo) holding his cellphone over his ear came approaching.

"What? You want me to do that?" he said to the person on the other end of the line. "Certainly not, Mr. Jin, certainly not."

Just as the girl was about to smear her lipstick on her lips, the guy bumped into her. The lipstick was thrown out of her hand. Pissed off, she turned around. She looked around to see who had bumped her.

Just then, the bus arrived. People started mounting it, including the girl and the guy.

The girl took a seat at the back of the bus and settled near the window. She brought out her makeup again and started to retouch her face.

Just then, the same guy from earlier sat down beside her, still talking on the phone.

"I told you, sir, I won't paint your ugly daughter even if you pay me a million bucks," he spat then hung up.

"How impolite," the girl commented, glancing at the guy and raising her eyebrow.

The guy heard it and said to her, "You're saying something?"

The girl shook her head, and continued to put on her makeup.

"How vain," the guy commented with a smirk.

The girl turned to him, with a scandalized look and exclaimed, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing," said the guy sarcastically. Then he brought out a sketch pad and pencil and started to sketch away.

The girl glared at him before finally putting her makeup back inside her handbag.

Then they were silent for the rest of the ride.

Finally, the bus stopped and people started to go down the bus and go on their separate ways. The sun was setting, leaving just faint pinkish glow.

"Reiko!" a group of girls called to the girl.

Reiko turned around and when she saw them joined them inside a bar. They sat down with a group of suspicious-looking guys. They were drunk. One of them looked at Reiko and said, "Hey, you, are you knew here? I've never seen you before."

"I'm not," she replied.

Then another said, "Why are you not drinking? Go on, try it."

"I don't drink," she said.

"Go on, don't be shy!"

"I told you I don't drink!" she said firmly. Then she turned to the girls beside her and said, "I thought you would introduce me to a handsome gentleman! Not to these ugly jerks!"

"Hey, who's an ugly jerk?" a drunk guy said.

"You are," she said frankly then stood up, ready to leave.

"You stupid little brat! Where do you think you're going?" one said, standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Get off me! I'm going home!" she said then broke free of his grasp.

Then she ran out of the bar and into the streets. The guys ran after her while one of her friends sought help from a certain guy who passed by.

"Please, help our friend! Some drunk guys are running after her!"

"Huh? Where?"

Meanwhile, the guys were drawing near and her legs were tired of running. She kept on running anyway. But, unfortunately for her, she tripped over a stone. And the guys had caught up with her. They encircled the helpless Reiko.

"Now, you'll be sorry for calling us jerks, you sassy brat," one of them hissed.

He was about to reach out his hand to her when he was hit from the back by someone.

"What the –"

The mysterius man attacked again and soon, all the guys were on the floor, whimping in pain.

The guy turned to Reiko and the moment their eyes met, they exclaimed, "You!"

He was the guy at the bus!

And that was the start of a relationship between Reiko and the guy, Akira, who was a young painter.

One day, while they were at Akira's house, Reiko asked, "Hey, Akira, how come you never showed me any of your paintings of sketches? I'm your girlfriend! I have a right to see them!"

Akira, who was doing another painting, laughed then said teasingly, "You're really so sassy! Even from the first time we met!"

"Why are you changing the topic? Just tell me why!" she cried.

He laughed again then replied, "I want it to come as a surprise. You know, for our anniversary."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said, then hugged him.

"Hey, get off for a while, you're ruining my painting!"

One gloomy day, they were walking hand in hand along the streets when they heard a loud gunshot.

"I wonder what could have happened?" Reiko said.

Just then a man carrying a big bag passed by them, running. He was followed shortly by a troop of policemen, all carrying guns. Then one of them fired.

But Akira saw that the bullet will surely hit Reiko instead. So he stood before her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

And then, it hit him. Many people screamed. Reiko stood there in shock as Akira slowly dropped on the floor. Then she knelt down beside him and cradled his head in her arms. Tears started to spill from her eyes as he spoke,

"Rei-ko… I-I love y-you… T-take c-care…"

Then he died, eyes closed and body covered with blood.

Reiko cried, "Akira! No! Akira! Help!"

She looked about, asking for help. Then she looked back at him, saying, "Akira, please! Don't leave me!"

Then the ambulance came to take him away and all Reiko could do was cry and scream out his name in sorrow.

(Song Intro)

_Ohh_

There he is, bloody and all, being taken away by the doctors. She tags along behind then, crying.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love, to finally have to say goodbye_

_You try to be strong, but the pain keeps holding on_

_And all that you can do is cry_

The emergency room door closes, a nurse then gesturing Reiko she can't go in. Reiko tries to go in but the nurse restrains her. The screen dims.

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

_When the fairytale that you once knew is gone_

Reiko enters a rooms where she sees Akira's body lying on his deathbed, a white cloth covering his face.

_When the last teardrop falls, I'll still be holding on_

_To all of our memories, and all of what used to be_

She walks over to his side, kneels down beside his bed, then cries really hard.

_When the last teardrop falls, I will stand tall _

_And know that you're here with me_

_In my heart when the last teardrop falls_

The screen dims for a moment, then shows through the top view Reiko walking along the street.

_So now I'm alone, and life keeps moving on_

_But my destination still unknown_

She enters a room, which is Akira's room. She looks around smiling, but with tears edging her eyes.

_Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again_

_When I just meant to walk the streets alone_

She walks around, then runs her fingers over his table which was full of untidily piled papers.

_If there was just once wish I could be credit here tonight_

_It would be to have you right back by my side_

Memories of Akira hiding his drawings from her flashes back before her eyes. Then she remembers the times they spent together laughing and happy.

_When the last teardrop falls, I'll still be holding on _

_To all of our memories and all of what used to be _

She walks past his paintings covered with white linen cloth. She stops in front of his window.

_When the last teardrop falls, I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me in my heart_

_When the last teardrop falls_

She opens the window. The moment she has done so, wind rushes violently into the room. She turns around as covers of the paintings fly around the room, revealing her face in every painting. So do Akira's sketches.

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again_

She whirls around and tries to stop things from flying about.

_But the emptiness of missing you will never ever end baby_

The sketches fly out Akira's open door. She follows them, running.

_When the last teardrop falls, I'll still be holding on _

_To all of our memories and all of what used to be _

She reaches his garden and cries as she sees a canvas with the words: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO US! Love always, Akira.

_When the last teardrop falls, I will stand tall_

_And know that you're here with me in my heart_

She looks up and says aloud, "Akira! I promise you I would be strong! I won't cry anymore! Because I know you'll always be in my heart…"

_When the last teardrop falls…_

The screem dims as these last words formed:

_This wintertime, let us tell our loved ones how much we appreciate them, before it will be too late. Enjoy the Winter Festival!_

_A message from the Student Council and the Theater Club._

_The End_

The audience clap as the light lit up the big stadium once more. Some ended up wiping their eyes. But most of them ended up giving the film a standing ovation.

Soon, everyone went out of the theater, talking about the great film. Kyo walked along, his heart mourning more than ever. Just then a familiar voice startled him.

"Kyo."

He turned around. It was Chiharu.

"C-chi?" he stammered. He walked up to her and touched her face, assuming it was just his imagination. But it wasn't. She was real.

"How are you, Kyo?"

"How come you're here? You should be taking a rest!" he said.

She shook her hand and held his hand in hers. "Why don't we stop asking questions and just enjoy Winter Festival?"

Then they walked along with the crowd. The cold winter could never defeat autumn love.


	11. Kyo' Freedom

Chapter XI: Kyo's Freedom 

As they walked hand in hand along the crowded school grounds, many people stared at them, some disapprovingly, others admiringly. Some even greeted them with smiles. But others would mutter from behind them, saying this and that about their public display of relationship. They didn't care. Why should they? Time was running, and life was draining out of Chiharu. They just wanted to be together to the very last minute.

The longer the time they had spent with each other, the more Kyo learned to accept his lover's bitter fate. Every now and then, she would get dizzy and bite her lip in pain. This she would not tell him, though he knew how much she was suffering. Whenever occurrences like this would happen, he would drag her towards a seat and make her sit down even if she doesn't want to.

Soon after lunch, the two decided to go to the games center. They played a shooting game called _Time Crisis_. They played as teammates. In this game they were military agents or spies and they have to fight a group of evil guys. They each had a gun that they have to focus and point at the screen to shoot an opponent. They were so good at it that a lot of people have gathered around them to watch. When the last stage was finally lear, the crowd cheered. They looked at each other, smiling.

They played several games more, constantly winning each battle. As a final destination, they mounted the Ferris Wheel. They sat side by side on the right side of the compartment. As the car slowly went up, they silently lwatched the people below. It was kind of getting dark now, and the campus was filled with lots of beautiful lights.

Chiharu sighed heavily, knowing soon she would never see this place again. Kyo felt her heavy breathing and placed her hand in his.

Chiharu smiled at him and looked back outside saying, "It's so nice, isn't it? I mean, the campus is really pretty."

Sensing a hint of sorrow in her voice, Kyo looked at her thoughtfully. He remained silent.

She sighed yet again, saying, "It's a shame I won't be able to see this place again."

"Don't say that," Kyo finally spoke, gripping her hand tightly.

"Kyo, I must move on. You have to move on. We have to go on," she said.

"I don't want to," Kyo said. "I don't want to leave you, especially in a time like this."

"Kyo, let's face it. Sooner or later I will go, and I want the memories of this part of my life to stay with me forever," she said, tears edging her eyes, yet smiling.

"Chi, but we fought all the prophecies, all the obstacles! We can't give up now," he pleaded, much emotion building up in his eyes.

She merely smiled weakly, saying, "All this time I have been praying for a miracle. My brother died after being diagnosed to have leukemia. And when I found out I have it, too, I knew I wouldn't survive."

"But my prayers have been granted, Kyo. I found my miracle here, right in this very school," she said, her voice gaining a high pitch.

"You're the miracle in me, Kyo…" she cried. "I thank God for giving you to me…"

Kyo let his tears fall down as well.

"You changed my whole life…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, sobbing silently.

"If you have to go, take my soul with you…" he whispered amidst suppressed tears.

Chiharu couldn't say anything. She was crying really hard on his shoulders.

Kyo pulled back, held Chiharu by the shoulders and pressed his lips gently onto hers.

As she felt his soft lips touch hers, Chiharu felt peace within her soul. She closed her eyes and a blinding light surrounded them.

Haru, who was walking along the corridors alone, was covered by a bright light, too. Yuki, while chatting with Tohru in the school cafeteria, experienced the same blinding light. Momiji, playing with a couple of first years, was bounded by the same light. So did Kisa and Hiro, who were in Shigure's house at that time. Shigure, typing away with his computer, saw a similar light encircling him. Even Hatori, who was in his clinic at that time, was surrounded by the light.

Chiharu then fell into Kyo's arms, unconscious, and blood flowing from one of her nostrils.

Kyo was alarmed. He knew it was a sign of the final stage of her illness. He screamed for help, while cradling her in his arms. They were at the uppermost altitude of the Ferris Wheel. So he laid Chiharu down on the seat and pulled open the compartment door, allowing a chilling breeze in. He looked down, and saw many people staring up at him, gaping. He didn't care; he wanted to rush her to the hospital at once. So he signalled to the operator to bring them down. The operator did so, and Kyo got out of the car at once, carrying Chiharu on his back. People stared at them, as they gave way to let the young lovers pass, running.

He began to pick up more speed when he bumped into Haru.

"Help me, let's bring her to the hospital!" he cried.

Haru, seeing that Kyo was tired, got Chi from behind his back and carried her himself. They ran out of the gates; Kyo called out to a taxi. They went inside and asked the driver to bring them to the hospital, and fast.

As Haru stared at Chiharu's almost lifeless face, he hinted maybe it was too late. But he prayed not.

When they reached the hospital, they immediately rushed to the first doctor they saw.

A few minutes later, Chiharu was brought to the emergency room. The doors closed before them.

Haru and Kyo stood outside, panting and worried. They looked at each other silently.

Half an hour later, they went home, bringing with them the news that Chiharu was comatose yet again.

They entered Shigure's house in sorrow and hopelessness.

Inside the house were Yuki, Shigure and the rest of the guys.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

Haru gravely informed them of Chiharu's situation while Kyo went up to his room to change. He threw off his jacket and sat down on his bed, clutching his head with his hands. He was hopeless. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to die…

If death was all his love was leading to then why was he let to fall in love? He felt like a fool; he felt so useless. He couldn't do anything but watch the person he truly loves die.

The next day, the Sohmas heard that Chi's parents have arrived in Japan and was taking her with them. They will fly to America to try and make their daughter better.

Tohru silently broke this news to Kyo, who still hasn't gotten out of bed since last night. His head was hidden in his covers.

He did not say anything.

Then Tohru said they were leaving today, at 10 o'clock, an hour from now.

Still he didn't say anything.

"But Kyo, don't you want to see her before she leaves?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone, okay!" he cried in a muffled voice.

Tohru gave up and left him alone.

Kyo was really confused. His head was spinning. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he threw off his covers, and glanced at his clock. It was 9:30.

As the clock slowly ticked by, he made up his mind. He would go and see Chiharu for the last time.

9:40. He got up, got dressed quickly and stormed down the stairs.

Shigure saw him pass by and sighed, "He still hasn't changed his attitude yet. He still has this habit of doing things in the last minute."

Tohru smiled and thought, "Chiharu did change his life, though. She made him complete."

9:45. He stopped a taxi and asked to take him to the airport at once.

When he had reached the airport, he jumped off the taxi at once and rushed inside. He ran about, searching for traces of Chiharu. He searched every mile, every floor, but he didn't find her.

He stopped by the waiting area, panting. Then he glanced at his watch. It was 10:01.

Kyo slid down the wall he was leaning on to. He was a minute late to save his love.

The rest of that gloomy day Kyo spent in his room, speaking to no one and eating nothing. Tohru and Shigure tried to cheer him up the best they could but he remained the same: gloomy, depressed and a faraway look in his cold empty eyes.

Just then, Haru enetered Kyo's room silently. Kyo was still trapped in a sorrowful trance.

"Maybe it's time for me to make peace with you…" Haru spoke softly.

No response came from Kyo.

"I know this will be hard for both of us, since even when we were little we have always fought…"

"But I want you to know that, at this point in time, I am on your side…"

"I know how hard it is for you to take all these... knowing that you and she..." Haru's voice trailed away.

"I mean, I know how you feel, with her gone already and you haven't even seen her for the last time..." Haru went on.

Then he got something from the pocket of his jacket. He handed it to Kyo, who stared at it with cold eyes.

"A letter from Chi,"Haru explained. "Grandma Yu told me that Chi wanted to give it to you."

Kyo took the letter, still saying nothing. Finally, Haruwalked over to the door, ready to get out.

But before he did so he said, "You better get yourself together, Kyo. I don't think Chiharu would be happy if she finds out that you are behaving like this."

Then he closed the door behind him.

Kyo stared at the letter for a while. Heknew that he was waiting for this.. a chance, somehow, to get in touch with Chiharu.

He opened the letter.He read:

Kyo,

It seemsjust likeyesterday when we first got to know each other... I still remember how we hated each other then... But look at us now! We got along pretty fine, didn't we?

After the firstplay we ever made,I knewI felt something more for you... somethingI couldn't quite explain... Then you told me you felt the same.

Everything about us seemed like a wonderfulfairytaleIt's funny but I thought you and I would just go and live happily ever after.. just like every fairytale does.

Then, thanks to me and my sickness, it all ended. The fairytale we used to know soon became a dreadful tragedy.

I know that by now I may be faraway from you, but I want you to know that I still believe in our fairytale... That someday we will get together and live happily ever after...

Kyo, I know it's hard for us to get on like this... I know it hurts you too much... I know how much you want to die... with me... I know everything...

But still, I don't want you to waste your life because of me... Kyo, you need to move on. Go on with life. Shigure and the others are there for you. They will never leave you, I'm sure.

So please, I don't want to see you crying... not anymore...

Goodbye, then, Kyo. Take care of yourself... It's a long journey, and I'm gonna miss you. I love you...

Chiharu

Kyo's hands were shaking after reading the letter. Tears were spilling from his eyes.

Then, a bird pecked at his window. He looked up as the bird kept on doing it.

Finally, he walked over to the window and opened it. The bird flew away.

Just then, a cool breeze rushed around him.

He smiled.

Deep within his heart he said, Okay, Chi. You win again. I'm moving on, but I'll hold on to our fairytale. I always will.


	12. The Autumn Fairy Tale

**Chapter XII: Do Fairy Tales Come True?**

At last! It was autumn again.

Ten years have quickly passed since the family's encounter with the young girl named Chiharu Miko, and since they realized that through her, the curse of the Zodiac has been dispelled. But in fact, it was not Chiharu who made the curse go away. Actually, it was Chiharu and Kyo's love for each other that did so.

As Haru sat on his office chair, he remembered that day. That day when his body was suddenly covered with a mysterious blinding light. That day… that cold winter day…

He was snapped back into reality when he heard a knock on his door.

"Doctor Sohma? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in."

A nurse came in and said, "Doc, someone wants to meet you at the garden outside the hospital."

"Really? But I thought I haven't got any appointments for today," he said, flipping through the pages of a notebook.

He looked up at the nurse who was confused just the same.

"Who was it?" he asked, standing up.

"I don't know, sir. It's the first time I have seen her. But she has long black hair and bright blue eyes…"

Haru came out into the garden and there he saw the back of someone familiar. A young lady with long black hair in soft curls stood watching some young patients play in the garden.

"Miss?" Haru asked.

The girl slowly turned to face him. It was Chiharu.

He was surprised. After many years of believing she was gone, here she was standing right before him, smiling the old smile she wore when they were still 17 years old.

"Hey, what wrong with you, Hatsuharu Sohma? Don't you remember me anymore?" she asked.

"Ch-chiharu?" he stammered.

Chiharu broke into soft laughter, showing traces of maturity. Then she walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" she said, still laughing.

Haru smiled as he hugged her back. Then they pulled back.

"My, you've grown a lot! You don't seem to be childish anymore!" he teased, grinning.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she said, pushing him sidewards.

"Geez, my mistake!" Haru joked. They laughed.

"So, I see you're a great doctor now. I'm so proud," she said, as they started to walk around the garden.

Haru smiled, flattered.

Then, a young girl wearing a bonnet approached him and said sweetly, "Doctor Haru, you promised me you'd carry me around today."

Haru smiled, then said, "Of course I did. Come here, then."

The child outstretched her arms as Haru carried her mightily in his arms. Then he began to ran around the garden, making the children run after him and burst into heavenly laughter.

Chiharu smiled because she knew Haru has found happiness in these children. Young as they were, they gave Haru the inspiration to go on working.

Then Haru bent down and whispered something to a young boy. The young boy nodded and then went to the nearest flowering bush. He picked up a bunch of flowers and then approached Chiharu.

"These are for you. Play with us!" the boy said, handing her the flowers.

Chi looked at Haru who was grinning. She then took the flowers and joined Haru and the children in playing.

After half an hour of playing, the two grown-ups settled in the cafeteria, continuing their small talk.

"So what kind of patients do you most often deal with, Haru?" Chi asked.

"I deal with cancer patients, particularly kids," he said softly.

Seeing the surprised look in Chiharu's face, Haru decided to change topics.

"So, how about you? How's your life going?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh," Chiharu said with a little laugh. "Well, I'm taking over our family business; the line of clothing my mom used to manage went to me."

"That's good, then," Haru said.

Then he continued, a grin spreading over his face, "What about your love life? Have you found someone?"

"No, I haven't got one –," Chiharu said with a smile, "- yet."

She waited for Haru's reaction, which turned out to be a burst of sound laughter. She laughed, too.

After a few more minutes of laughing and talking, Chiharu said, "Oh, I guess I had better get going. I have an appointment at around dinnertime."

Both of them stood up and went to the hospital front door.

"It's nice of you to come and visit me," Haru said, finally.

"Oh, that's nothing. I really wanted to get in touch with you anyway," she replied.

"So, could I expect more of your visits, then?" he said, rather jokingly.

Chiharu laughed and said, "Why not?"

"You better go now, or you'll be late for your appointment," Haru said, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Okay, Doctor Haru," she teased. "Bye!"

She strode off happily to her car. Before she finally went inside her car, she gave Haru one more smile. She waved at him just as a sportscar made its way into the parking lot of the hospital. The sportscar settled right next to Chi's car.

As soon as Chiharu was inside her car, a young man wearing black blazer which he kept unbuttoned, showing a white shirt underneath. He also wore faded blue jeans, rubber shoes and shades. He had his hair brushed up with only a few stiff bangs dangling on one side of his handsome face. What completely made him stand out in the crowd of formal people in the hospital was his orange hair.

He confidently walked up the marble staircase to the hospital as Chiharu's car pulled out of the parking lot.

"Haru!" the young man called out .

Haru walked up to his cousin with a grin on his face. "Kyo," he said, punching him playfully on the shoulder, "what are you doing here? Come to go out for a date with some nurse?"

Kyo returned his cousin's punch, saying, "Nah! Came to visit the kids. I've a surprise for them."

"The kids? And what surprise?" Haru asked, puzzled.

"You'll know that later. As for now, would you mind taking me in? I'm afraid I'll be catching some cold soon," replied the other man.

Haru laughed as he put an arm gruffly around the shoulders of his cousin, teasing him.

They both laughed as they went past the glass doors of the hospital, shoulder to shoulder.

Then, just then, Haru turned his head slightly behind to where Chiharu's car was parked just a few minutes ago.

"Here you go Michiko," Kyo told a bald girl, handing her some toys. He smiled as the young girl gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks.

"Kyo-san!"

A lot of other bald kids approached Kyo, hugging him here and there as they received their presents just the same.

From a far corner of the room, Haru watched with a smile as Kyo told the kids a story about a rabbit and a frog or some other kind of animal. The kids, who either sprawled on the floor or sat on his lap, laughed everytime Kyo made a funny face as he went on with his story.

Just then, Haru's cellphone rang. It was Chiharu. He answered the phone immediately.

"Hello? Chi?" he said.

"Yes, Haru! Say, are you still at the hospital?" she said at the other end of the line.

"Well, yeah! Why?" he said, trying to drown the laughter of the kids as Kyo made another funny face.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Well, I seem to have left my jacket there. Could you check it out for me?" she asked.

Haru glanced about the room.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be in the kids' room. That's where I am right now. Anyway, I will try to ask the nurses if they found it."

"Okay, then. Just give me a call if you find it."

"Fine with me."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No, it's okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then they hung up.

Haru walked over to Kyo and his little company and said, "Okay, kids. I don't mean to be the antagonist in your little story but it's rest time."

"Okay, Doctor Haru!"

The kids grabbed their scattered things and went to their beds at once.

Kyo and Haru were about to go out the room when a boy called, "Will you

tell us another story when you come back, Kyo-san!"

"Yeah! Will you do so, Kyo-san?"

"It was so fun, Kyo-san!"

"Yeah!"

Kyo smiled as he said, "Of course I will, kids! But for now, you had better take

a rest so you'll be active for our next story."

"Yes, Kyo-san!"

"Goodbye for now, kids!"

"Goodbye, Kyo-san! Thank you!"

The two young men closed the door behind them and headed for Haru's

office.

Haru said, "The kids seem to _love _you, Kyo. Why don't you drop your career

and become a doctor?"

"Nah, I'd rather stink in being an architect than be a doctor like you,

Hatsuharu Sohma. And besides, I have a phobia of very pesky patients," Kyo

replied.

"And a phobia of nurses stealing glances from you everytime," Haru teased.

"Shut up!" Kyo said, blushing furiously.

They entered Haru's office and plumped on the seats, exhausted.

Haru looked at Kyo and asked, "So how's it going about Mr. Yamazaki?"

"Well, his company bought a newly built condomenium for about 10 million dollars," Kyo replied lazily.

"And then?"

"Well, he offered me 5 million dollars to organize and supervise the condomenium's 'development'," Kyo continued.

"So, what did you say?" Haru asked.

"I told him it wasn't enough. I told him I won't do anything with his rotten condomenium unless he increased the pay."

"Huh? Why? 5 million is a big amount already," Haru said.

"Ha! Just wait! If you'll just be able to see the building! It sucks!" Kyo exclaimed.

He added, "The foundation is poorly built. It looks like just one slight earthquake would tear the building into pieces. And besides it's too far away from here. And you know I dislike leaving town for some useless business."

Haru nodded silently. He knew Kyo didn't like to leave his new house, a house of his own. He had moved out from Shigure's house the moment he received his first salary. He didn't like to be a parasite anymore to Shigure. What's more, he didn't feel too comfortable whenever Shigure's wife was around. Not that she was bad and all, it's just that he felt he was a big distrubance to their marital relationship.

So when he had gotten enough money, he started to build a house of his own, and the instant it was finished, he packed his things ang lived there since then.

"Anyway, Haru, I've got to get going. A client called me up a little while earlier and says he wants to talk to me about something," Kyo informed, standing up and getting ready to leave. He slipped his shades back on.

"Goodbye, then. Beware of the nurses outside okay?" Haru teased.

Kyo gave him a cute smirk and went away.

"Is that so? Oh, I didn't know about that," Chiharu spoke on her cellphone. "Whose house did you say it was again? A relative of yours?"

"Yeah," Haru said on the end of the line.

"Uh, okay," Chi replied. "So you said it was on this hill, three miles from town." She looked around as she slowly drove her car around the corner.

"Yes. Everything about it is color white, if you know what I mean. And it's got a big lawn and garden, too. I'm sure you'll like it.," Haru said.

"You said it was white? On a hill? I think I've found it," she said.

"Wow, it's lovely," she gaped. "Just as you said."

"Hmm, of course."

"Why did you want to meet here anyway? Anything special? An ocassion or something?"

Haru hesitated. "Actually, no. You'll just find out later."

He continued, "Okay, see, I've got to get off now. Enjoy! Bye."

"Huh? Enjoy? What – " but he had already hang up.

Chiharu sighed as she parked her car in the open area garage of the lot. She saw another car, a sportscar, in the garage.

She got out of her car, awestruck at the beauty of the house. It was very beautiful, very peaceful, very tranquil – just the way she wanted her dreamhouse to be. That dream house she first thought of when she was 17 years old.

She walked up the front steps, unto the doorway on which dangled strings of tiny seashells and corals. The cold breeze made the shells touch each other, causing a soft and light chime sound all over the house. She felt her heart pick up speed.

She entered the house interior, and found it almost surreal. There were no windows, not even other doors. There were only big archways-like gaps in between walls, and verandas to feel the tranquility the house provides. White linen curtains dangled everywhere, but were neatly arranged and folded. Everytime the wind rushed in, the curtains danced and flowed, and the seashells and corals chimed.

There were big rooms on the far east end of the house, and a white circular staircase on the far west end.

On the white-and-cream-colored walls were paintings, all of which portrayed a young lady with her back turned, and lovely scenescapes around her. In the midst of them all, in bold golden letters were the words : _If you have to go, take my soul with you…_

That instant, Chiahru's eyes were filled with tears. She remembered those words so clearly.

If you have to go, take my soul with you… My soul… with… you… 

Cuffing her hand on her mouth to stop the gasps that escaped along with her tears, she backed off. In the process, she bumped on a sidetable beside the wall and knocked a glass vase that was perched on it. The glass hit the floor with a crash, echoing throughout the bare house, surprising Chiharu herself.

In a matter of few seconds an old woman came from the far end of the big house. She was surprised at seeing Chiharu standing there, with tears staining her cheeks.

"U-uhm, ma'am… I …" she stammered.

Even before Chiharu could reply, footsteps sounded across the hall, as a young man started hurriedly but lightly go down the stairs.

He said in a gruff voice, "Granny, I told you no visitors today. I need rest and—"

He had reached the first flight of the staircase but stopped in midsentence when he saw who was in front of him.

Chiharu stared at him. "K-kyo?"

Not taking his eyes off Chiharu, Kyo told the old woman, apparently his housekeeper, to leave the two of them alone for a while. The old woman reluctantly did so.

When she was gone, emotions began to rush in once more. Emotions that had been locked up inside Kyo for many, many years.

He grabbed Chiharu by the shoulders and pulled her in a tight embrace, while tears escaped the two lovers' eyes.

"C-chi… I never thought I'd see you… again…"

"K-kyo…"

He pulled back, placed her warm hands on his cold cheeks as if to check if he was dreaming.

Chiharu continued to cry, unable to utter anything sensible; nothing but suppressed gasps came from her mouth.

"Chi… It's been so long… I thought…"

"I'm sorry…" Chi said finally. "For being so… faraway all along… "

Kyo hushed her, whispering with a smile on his face, "It's okay… I've missed you…"

Chiharu grinned. "I've missed you, too… catboy…"

EPILOGUE:

"Faster, faster! Goodness, Kyo, on your wedding day!"

Shigure ushered Kyo out to the hall. He gave him his wedding suit and Kyo slipped them on frantically.

He brushed his hair hastily and rushed out into the hall and assumed his place at the end of the long red carpeted aisle.

"Ready?" Yuki, standing next to him, whispered.

"Of course," Kyo replied nervously.

Yuki signalled to a man by the door. And then the big wooden doors opened.

Chiharu walked in, as pretty as a flower at its bloom. Her long white gown flowed as she walked. A see-through veil covered her face but her joy was evident by the way she smiled. She walked down the aisle elegantly.

As the beatiful bride made her "walk", a young brown haired girl with velvet eyes couldn't help but gape in awe. She tugged at her mother's dress. Her mother turned her face to her child.

"Momma, Chiharu-san looks so pretty! She's just like Cinderella!" the child cried.

Tohru smiled and said with a soft chuckle, "Of course, sweetie."

The child was silent for a while, then said out of the blue, "Momma, do fairytales come true?"

Tohru was slightly taken aback at her child's sudden question. Then she bent down, patted the girl on her head, and said, "Not really, dear. But miracles do. And the greatest miracle of all, is love."

Then the ceremony took over.

After the wedding, the child ran to her father with a big smile on her face.

Yuki received his child with open arms and said, "Oh look how pretty my little princess is! What's with the big smile?" He carried her in his arms.

"Daddy, Kyo-san's wedding was like a fairytale! When I grow up I want my wedding just like theirs!"

Yuki laughed and pinched her nose. He said with a smile, "But you're still young, honey! Soon!"

Then Tohru walked over to her husband and child. She slipped her hands in his and smiling, they joined the young couple at their banquet.

"Okay, time to throw the boquet, Chi! Go on!"

Chi turned her back to the crowd, and with a small chuckle threw it in the air.

She faced them again.

Rin caught the boquet. She turned to her side and caught sight of Haru. Haru looked at her, too. They smiled.

Chi glanced at Haru and gave him the thumbs up. Meanwhile, she saw Kyo was looking at her with a grin on his handsome face. She raised an eyebrow, smiling. Then he bent forward to kiss her.

The crowd cheered.

END


End file.
